


Homo-Felidae

by Role_Playing_Demon



Series: The Bear and the Lion [1]
Category: Pokemon (Referenced), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Warrior Cats (Referenced), X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Role_Playing_Demon/pseuds/Role_Playing_Demon
Summary: The Mad King is in jail, our heroes have won once again! Achievement city has been living in an era of peace. X-Ray, Vav, and Mogar have formed Team Lads, and with the help of Hilda, Rusty, and Ash, they’ve done everything they can to keep the city and forest safe. But emotions have bubbled up in Vav, passions for the bear vigilante. With each villain they fight, the stronger the feelings grow. Meanwhile, miles away from the city and civilization of Animalistic warriors finally come out of the shadows when their king steps down from his throne, and they need someone to take his place.





	1. -Prologue-

A long time ago, long before humans existed on Planet Earth. A mini planet crashed into Earth as it was flung from its galaxy. This planet was covered in a water-like substance, this element is called Chi. When animals drank it, confusing it for water, they became stronger and smarter. It changed the animal’s DNA, giving the females the ability to pass it on to their children. When Humans came into the world, the Intelligent animals kept the Chi away from them, scared that it would rip the young species apart.

But humans found the Chi anyway, but when they drank the Chi something different happened to them. The became animalistic, giving them powers and abilities based on the animals in the world, but when they ran out of Chi, they became weak and helpless. The Animalistic humans found the intelligent animals. The animals gave them milk and food, allowing the Animalistic Human to regain their strength.

Five tribes of Animalistic Humans and Intelligent Animals were formed.

The Plains Tribe- Animals that live in thin forests and grassy plains live in this tribe. Cows/bores, Horses, sheep, chickens/roosters, pigs, deer, squirrels, rabbits, and bears.

The Mountains Tribe- Animals that live in the colder areas live in this tribe. Wolves, Foxes, Leopards, goats, rams, polar bears, seals, and penguins.

The Jungle Tribe- Animals that live in the humid jungle live in this tribe. Tigers, Jaguars, Cougars, Ocelots, snakes/pythons, crocodiles, and other small rodents.

The Caves Tribe- Animals that live in caves or dens live here. Bats, Spiders, scorpions, ants, groundhogs, and chipmunks.

The Savanna Tribe- Animals that live in the Savanna live here. Lions, cheetahs, rhinos, elephants, buffalo, hyenas, ostriches, honey badgers, and other prey.

The five tribes came together and became a kingdom. There was a tournament where any warriors who wanted to be king had a chance for the crown. A warrior from the Caves tribe named Kabuto won, and became King of the Wilds Kingdom. Many animals ran away from the capital with their human children in tow since they didn’t want to live under the King’s rule. Two of those people were a cow named Edgar and her son Mogar. The King was kind and loving. He respected the animal's decisions and didn’t banish them or go looking for them, but said that if they wished to return that they would always have a home in the capital. The warriors and Animals who ran away were called Runaways.

Kabuto continued to rule the Wilds. But now he had fallen ill, and now he is forced to hold the same tournament to pick the next king.

-TODAY-

The King sighed as the servant helped him out of bed. His once beautiful dark brown skin was pale. His grey hair was greasy. His brown eyes were sunken. The King was sick. He was very old, but his mind was still bright, and his kindness never wavered.

“Thank you,” He said to the servant as they helped him get his robes and crown on. His sickly skin got even paler as he pushed himself towards the door leading to his balcony. He limped slowly and could barely keep himself upright, the servant held onto his right arm, supporting him.

The King was able to get outside and smiled as he saw his kingdom gathered in the courtyard below him. He loved his throne and was sad to leave it.

“Greetings, citizens of the wild!” His voice was still loud despite the fact his body was giving out on him, “We have gathered here today, so Kabuto can share the news!”

The people below him muttered, they’d known that the king was sick but was still confused.

The King smiled sadly, “Kabuto’s sickness has grown to great of even our healers to fix. Kabuto does not have a lot of time so he must appoint a new king,”

The warriors below him gasped, their king was the strongest of them all. The King’s smile brightened.

“So, Kabuto has decided to hold a tournament of kings! All warriors can enter for their chance for Kabuto’s crown!”

“What about the runaways!” A voice called from the back,

The King nodded, “Runaways will be allowed to enter if they feel like it. Wilds will send messengers to their location to spread the news,”

The warrior nodded, most people looked happy that the runaways would be able to come back and complete, but a few were glaring. The King glanced to a group of warriors in the back.

“Can messengers please meet Kabuto in the throne room?”

The messengers quickly left the courtroom, the King walked back into his bedroom and made his way to the throne room.

The King sat on his throne, 15 warriors knelt down in front of him. The King called their names and gave them a scroll where an invitation to the Tournament was written.

This went on until two warriors were left. The King smiled at them,

"Ace and Viper,"

The two messengers stood up. They were sisters, sharing black hair and green eyes. Ace was a horse warrior, and Viper was a snake warrior.

Ace wore a basic leather outfit with a rope belt and leather pouch. Over the leather, she wore silver armor with a battle-ax strapped to her back. She had a pixie cut.

Viper wore a bodysuit made from snake scales. The scales were white and green. Viper's hair was braided down her back, and Viper's eyes were reptilian. Viper had a leather belt with a pouch. Viper had a lime green bow slung over her back with a matching quiver.

They walked over to the King, who handed them a scroll.

"The last runaway is named Edgar. Edgar is a cow who left with her human son, you will find Edgar outside of a city called Achievement City. Her son's name is Mogar, and he is a bear warrior. Viper and Ace will leave at first daylight,"

The sisters nodded. Viper took the scroll and placed it into her pouch. They bowed to the King and walked away.

The King smiled to himself, he had a feeling that this was going to be an exciting Tournament.


	2. Chapter One

X-Ray and Vav were playing a round of Halo when their phone rings. Vav leaps off the couch and picks up the phone, holding it to his ear. The heroes had gotten a new lair and new super suits. The lair was like their new home. It was built under Monarch Labs and both X-Ray and Vav lived there. Hilda had a room of her own, so did Mogar.

“Tell them to wait we’ve still got 2 minutes left of this match.” X-Ray grumbles, while reluctantly pausing the game.

Hilda’s on the other end of the line. “There’s a guy with an army of spiders downtown. Seems like your kind of thing. Deal with it.”

Vav nods. “Will do Miss Hilda.”

He hangs up and walks across the room and turns off the console.

“Dude, what the hell?” X-Ray stands up throwing his hands up in annoyance.

“There’s a man with an army of spiders terrorizing citizens downtown,” Vav says heading out the door.

“Why aren’t there any normal bad guys? Muggers and pickpockets would be too normal for us, wouldn’t it?”

Vav shrugs,

The two heroes arrive downtown via the new high-tech car Hilda made them, only to be faced with people screaming in a frenzy and a hoard of spiders. In the center of the furry, crawling mass, was a mad man in a suit of armor.

Vav uses his slow-mo on the spiders closest to them while X-Ray tries to fry as many of them as he can with his laser beam. Once X-Ray has cleared himself a path, he dashes through the hoard towards the guy responsible for this. Vav sprints after him worried he is being reckless. In his pursuit, he loses his balance and lands on his back. A sharp pain shoots up the side of his neck. He smacks a hand to the pain and shrieks as it comes into contact with a spider. He leaps to his feet and kicks the spider away.

Vav whips his head around and sees that Mogar has joined the fight, and is slicing up spiders with his sword. Vav smiles and his face heats up a little at the sight of the warrior.

Suddenly, Vav felt dizzy and sick, he started to sway on his feet, unable to get his balance. His eyelids drooped heavily as Vav stumbled forward. The villain noticed this and roared with laughter as X-Ray knocked him out.

“We did it!” X-Ray shouted and turned to Vav. X-Ray’s face quickly turned to concern, “Vav? Are you okay?”

Vav didn’t answer, the spider's venom was making it hard to think. All he did was stumble forward until someone caught him, one of the person’s hands held Vav’s arm while the other was on his waist. Vav’s hazy eyes looked up and locked with Mogar’s.

The bear warrior’s face actually showed concern. He started to check Vav out, and his eyes widened when he saw the bite mark on Vav’s neck. Vav was beginning to feel loopy, he giggled up at Mogar,

“Hey, I know you,” Vav slurred, attempting to stand straight up but his legs would not support it.

Mogar’s eyes widen slightly before they narrow again.

“Vav got bit,” Mogar said, “Mogar must remove the venom,”

Vav just giggles, “Okay,” he laughs.

Mogar’s mouth was on Vav’s neck, and it was sucking hard. Vav’s face turns red and X-Ray shrieks in horror.

“What are you doing?!”

Mogar pulls his face away and settles him with his usual frown. “He was bitten. I removed the venom.”

Vav shook his head, gripping Mogar’s arms as he tried to become lucid.

“Huh-what,” Vav shakes his head again, still groggy, “Mogar? What happened?”

“You were bitten,” Mogar stated, “Mogar removed the venom. Is Vav okay?”

Vav nodded, “I think so,” He said, he let go of Mogar and started to walk over to X-Ray who had tied up the villain and had started to jog over. Before Vav could make it far, however, his legs gave out, and he began to fall.

“Vav!” X-Ray shouted as Vav fell. Once again, Mogar’s arms caught him, Vav stood up, but Mogar grabbed Vav’s hand.

“Vav is weak. Vav needs to rest,” Mogar said. Vav grunted and tried to get out of Mogar’s vise grip on his hand.

“No, no. I’m fine,” Vav insisted, “I just need a moment,”

Mogar didn’t let go, “Vav can’t walk,”

“I can too!”

“Vav needs to rest,”

“I’m fine, Mogar,”

“Mogar won’t let Vav leave. Not alone,”

“What do you-?” Mogar pulls Vav into his arms, cutting him off. Mogar has his face pressed to Vav’s neck.

“Vav needs rest,”

Vav’s sighed, “Mogar, the concern, and hugging are nice but I fine, really. Can you let go?”

Mogar doesn’t budge if anything he holds tighter. “No.”

“Please?” Vav looks to X-Ray, who crossed his arms and frowns,

“I hate to admit it,” X-Ray grumbled, “But Mogar has a point. The venom is still in your system, you need rest,”

Vav grumbled and once again tried to free himself, “I’m fine you guys,”

Mogar moves his face up to the side of Vav’s head and starts rubbing his cheek against the side of Vav’s face. A low rumbling noise starts up from Mogar, and Vav would call it purring if Mogar weren’t a person.

“Mogar?” Vav freezes, “What are you doing?”

Mogar looks at Vav, “Calming you,”

“Wha-?” Vav starts as Mogar goes back to rubbing his face all over Vav’s neck and shoulders.

Vav’s body was starting to relax without his consent. Vav sighs and drops his head to Mogar’s strong shoulder. Mogar starts humming some tune, and Vav feels his eyes flutter closed as he feels himself drifting off.

Mogar smiled as he felt all of Vav’s weight lean onto him. He scooped Vav up into his arms. Mogar turns to X-Ray, who was looking a little shocked.

“Where can Mogar take Vav?”

X-Ray sighed, “Take him to Monarch labs,”

Mogar carried Vav away, making sure his steps and jumps didn’t wake the sleeping brit.

Hilda was standing on top of the Monarch Labs building. Mogar carried Vav over to them,

“This way,” Hilda said, she led Mogar to the secret lair and into the medical area. Hilda had Mogar lay Vav down on the bed as she checked his vitals.

“The venom has mostly made its way out of Vav’s system. He just needs rest,”

-A little later-

Vav groaned as he slowly sat up. X-Ray was sitting next to his bed.

“Hey,” X-Ray smiled, “How are you feeling?”

Vav held his head with his hand, “I feel like someone took a jackhammer to my skull, what happened?”

X-Ray smirked and crossed his arms, “You were bitten. Mogar got the venom out and carried you all the way back to the lair,”

Vav blushed, he rubbed his neck, “R-Really?”

X-Ray snorted, “Yeah, man. He calmed you down when you went a little crazy and even lulled you to sleep so he could carry you,”

Vav’s face flushed even more, “Oh,”

X-Ray looked down at his phone, “When do you plan to ask him out?” He asked casually

Vav made a slight squawking sound, “What? I-I-I d-d-don’t-”

X-Ray sighed, “Vav, I know you love Mogar. You acted like this when you liked Ash. You’re smitten with him! It’s gross man,”

Vav laughed a little, “Yeah, but I can’t help it, he so…” Vav’s face melted into a dreamy look, he sighed blissfully, Vav’s voice took on a relaxed tone, “He’s so strong. He’s good at fighting. He’s so dedicated to protecting the forest. He’s handsome too, and he’s….”

“Vav!” X-Ray snapped Vav out of his trance. The British hero chuckled, embarrassed.

“Sorry,”

X-Ray smirked, “I’m totally making fun of you later,” X-Ray then frowned, “But seriously, Vav. You gotta ask him out soon!”

Vav got up off the bed as X-Ray spoke. He gripped the railing so his weak legs could support him. He turned to X-Ray.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” X-Ray sighed, “A lot of people want to date him, ask him now before someone else grabs him,”

Vav nodded, “I can’t right now. But I will soon,”

X-Ray got up, “It better be soon,” X-Ray smiled, “Come on, Hilda wanted to see you after you woke up,”

Vav smiled sheepishly, “Yeah we should go,”

X-Ray and Vav made their way from the lair to Hilda’s lab. X-Ray had to help Vav at some points, just when his legs gave out or he slipped.

The lab doors opened, and the heroes walked in. Hilda was working at her desk while Mogar stood a little away leaning up against the wall, his arms and ankles crossed and his eyes closed as he dozed. Mogar’s mother stood next to him, looking around the lab. When the cow’s eyes landed on the heroes, she mooed warmly to them and walked over to Vav.

Vav smiled and patted her head, “Hello Edgar,”

The Cow snorted and shook her head playfully, her tail flicking X-Ray’s leg.

“Nice to see you too,” X-Ray said, smiling.

Vav’s cheeks turned pink when he saw Mogar. (Man Vav is blushing a lot today). X-Ray looked at Mogar weird.

“I still don’t understand how he does that,”

“Does what,” Vav turned his attention to his friend, X-ray grimaced.

“Sleep standing up, it’s weird,”

Vav shrugged, “He grew up different than we did, no biggie,”

“He’s been like that for a while,” Hilda finally looked up her work to address the heroes.

Vav turned to her, “Huh?”

Hilda gestured to Mogar, “He’s been like that ever since he dropped you off. That was about 3 hours ago,”

Vav sighed, “Man, the fight must have taken a lot of his energy,” Vav then turned to Edgar, who had walked over to ORF and was watching the robot float around.

“What is Edgar doing here?” Vav asked, “Is something wrong?”

Hilda shook her head, “She showed up a little after you all got here, I guess she heard about Vav from Mogar’s bird and wanted to see if he was okay,”

“Awwwww!” Vav said, “Really, Edgar?”

The cow seemed to smile as she nodded, Vav rushed over and hugged her,

“Thank you,”

Edgar wrapped her tail around Vav’s arm and mooed happily.

“So,” Hilda said, “Who’s going to wake Mogar?” Hilda asked,

“Have ORF do it,” X-Ray crosses his arms, Hilda scowled but flagged ORF over,

“Hello, Miss Hilda!” ORF greeted cheerfully, “How can I help you today?”

“Wake Mogar up please,” Hilda waved her hand at Mogar, “Be careful,”

ORF chirped and floated over to Mogar, a robotic arm came out and poked Mogar on the side of the head. His eyes snapped open, and he quickly looked at ORF. Mogar relaxes when he saw it was only the robot.

Mogar turns back to the room and when his eyes land on Vav, he straights up.

“Vav alright?” Mogar’s voice was very slightly slurred from sleep, “Venom gone?”

Vav smiles, “Yeah, I believe so,”

Mogar nods, “Mogar had hoped he had removed it in time, it had already started to affect Vav,”

Vav rubbed the back of his neck, “I heard about that,”

Mogar almost seemed to blush, “Y-yeah,”

“So why did you want to see Vav, Hilda?” X-Ray asked, breaking the moment, Mogar glared at him briefly before turning to Hilda.

Hilda walked over to Vav holding a small square device, “I just want to check his vitals one more time before I let him go,”

Vav smiled, “Go ahead, Miss Hilda,” He said, “What do you need me to do?”

Hilda held the device to Vav’s chest, “Just hold still,”

The heroes waited for a few moments as the device beeps as it scanned Vav. Then it stops, and Hilda smiles,

“You’re all good Vav,” Hilda puts the machine down, “All of the Venom is gone,”

Vav sighs in relief, “Thanks Miss Hilda,”

Hilda smirks, “Don’t thank me. Thank Mogar,”

Vav turned to Mogar, he walked up, so he stood only a little in front of him. Feeling a sudden rush of confidence, Vav gently grabbed Mogar’s face and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Mogar on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Vav smiled up at Mogar with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Mogar looked at Vav, seemingly frozen before a very faint blush dusted his cheeks, and he grunted,

“Your welcome,”

X-Ray tugs on Hilda’s shirt and pretends to vomit. Hilda rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling. Edgar looks at Mogar and Vav with a knowing look.

X-Ray opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the window next to them shattered. Hilda had ORF suit her up, X-Ray powers up his glasses and Mogar grabs Vav and pushes him behind him. Edgar walks up behind X-Ray to see what was going on.

Ace and Viper land on the lab floor. Ace jumped up and looked around, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the lab. Viper, however, stood up slowly and brushed the glass off of her shoulders and arms, she smiled at the heroes.

“Greetings!” She said, “Viper and Ace have been looking for you,”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper and Ace explain everything

The heroes stare at the Animal-like warriors. 

“You’ve been looking for us?” Vav asked, “Why?”

Ace went to speak, but Viper cut her off, “Viper and Ace have a message for Edgar,”

Edgar’s ears perked up at the mention of her name, she walked around X-Ray and Mogar to fully see the intruders and her eyes widen at the sight of them. Edgar mooed angrily and stomped her hoof, snorting. The heroes’ eyes widen at Edgar’s actions. 

Ace looks insulted, but Viper holds out her hands, 

“Viper is not forcing you to return, Edgar,” She said, “All we have in an invitation from the King,”

Mogar, X-Ray, Vav, and Hilda shared a look. Mogar puts a hand to his mother’s back, 

“Mother? What is this?” He asked Edgar, looked up at him with sad eyes. Then with a few moos explained everything to her son. 

Mogar’s eyes widened. Viper smiled sadly and translated for the heroes. Edgar had told Mogar that there are thousands of Animalistic warriors living in the wild in a kingdom a few days travel from the city. Viper also explained who the King was, why he was stepping down, and all about the Tournament. 

Everyone was in shock. No one spoke for a few moments, both X-Ray and Vav’s mouths were open slightly. Hilda was holding her head in her hands as she tried to process it. Mogar was just staring at the floor, and Edgar was tapping her hoof on the ground anxiously. 

“So, there are hundreds of people like Mogar?” Hilda asked, 

“Yes,” Viper nodded, “There is.”

“And they live in a kingdom ruled by a king?” X-Ray asked, 

“Yes,”

“But now the King is sick so he’s calling all the warriors back to the capital so they can fight each other in a tournament to see who will be the next king?” Vav asked, 

“Yes,”

“Wow,” X-Ray said, “That’s a lot to take in,”

Viper smiles reassuringly, “Viper understands, Ace and Viper will give Mogar and heroes moment,”

Ace, however, looked like she was about to explode. 

Viper sensed her sister’s anger and put a hand to her shoulder. 

“Calm yourself,”

Ace growled but sighed, she started to look around the lab as the heroes talked amongst themselves. 

Viper waited with her hands folded behind her back. Ace shifted from foot to foot. Waiting for the heroes. 

Meanwhile, the heroes were in a heated discussion about the Tournament. 

“I don’t believe it,” X-Ray said, “If these people have always been out there..” X-Ray trailed off, “It just doesn’t seem right,”

“Mother said that warriors live in hiding,” Mogar mumbled, “It explains why Warriors have just now shown themselves,”

Hilda sighed, “Well, you get to decide what happens Mogar.” She said, “These are your people. And your chance to fight for the throne,”

Mogar thought about it, he did want to see his home, and fighting in a tournament sounded like fun, but he didn’t know if he could leave his friends. He looked at all of them, then made his choice. 

“Mogar has decided that he wants to fight in the tournament for the throne,”


	4. Chapter Three

X-Ray clapped Mogar on the back, “Alright buddy, if that’s what you want,” X-Ray smiles, “Give them hell for us, yeah? Go kick their asses!”

Mogar smirked back, “Thank you, green one,”

Vav was silent, emotions were battling for control in his mind. Happiness for Mogar, sadness for him leaving, heartbreak that he is leaving. He was so lost in his mind he didn’t hear Mogar calling him. Only when Mogar’s hand was on his arm did Vav snap out of his trance. 

“What?” Vav saw that Mogar was looking at him, “Oh! I’m sorry Mogar, I wasn’t listening,” 

Mogar looked at Vav, “Is Vav okay?”

Vav flashed a fake smile, “Of course! I’m really happy for you Mogar!”

Mogar nodded, but X-Ray noticed the tears forming in Vav’s eyes, so he spoke up.

“Wait!” He cried, “What about the city. Vav and I will have trouble protecting it on our own!”

Mogar looked at X-Ray, “Heroes protected the city well before they met Mogar,”

X-Ray sighed, “Yeah! But now the villains have upgraded themselves because you're around! We won’t be able to defeat them without you!”

Mogar thought for a moment, “Well if friends are going to have trouble Mogar could stay,”

“NO!”

Everyone suddenly turned to Ace, who was leaning forward slightly with her fists at her sides. She seems to realize her outburst and cleared her throat. 

“Ace means,” She started, “That this is Mogar’s only chance to compete. Mogar should not miss it,”

Viper nods she then notices the look on Vav’s face and it clicks for her, “Viper can stay,” 

Now everyone’s attention was on Viper, she saw the looks and repeated herself. 

“Viper will stay. If heroes need help protecting the city, Viper will be more than honored to do it,”

Mogar smirks, “Mogar thanks Viper. If Viper will stay Mogar will compete,”

Behind Mogar, Viper could see the heartbroken look on Vav’s face. X-Ray put a hand on his back. When Mogar turned around, X-Ray dropped his arm and Vav flashed a fake smile. 

Ace nods, “Then it’s settled, if you competing Mogar we must leave now. The Tournament is not until another two moons but the King wants competitors to be there to train,”

Mogar nods. He turns to his friends. Hilda hugs him, 

“Good luck,” 

Mogar turned to X-Ray. The green male didn’t know how to say goodbye so he was caught off guard when Mogar grappled him in a hug. 

“Mogar will miss green one,”

“Really?”

“No,”

X-Ray laughed and let go. He smiled, Mogar turned to his mother. 

“Mogar will miss you mother, but he will return,”

Edgar wrapped her tail around Mogar’s arm and head-butted his chest gently. 

Mogar smiled, he turned to Vav and Mogar’s face softened. 

“Vav,”

“Mogar,”

Mogar and Vav stepped towards each other, when they hugged, it was more tender, full of emotion. Vav sighed and gripped the fur on Mogar’s pelt. Mogar gripped Vav’s suit in return. 

“Mogar will return,” Mogar breathed into Vav’s ear, “He promises,”

Vav nods and they both pull away. They hold onto each other’s arms for a moment before letting their arms drop. 

“Okay,” Viper said, “If Mogar is ready to go, he can leave with Ace,”

Mogar took one last look at his friends, waves goodbye and jumped out of the window. Ace following. 

Vav waited until Mogar was out of sight before running off, ignoring X-Ray and Hilda’s cries as he ran, tears spilling from his eyes. 

Vav ran into his room, collapsed onto his bed and sobbed himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper wants to help Vav

Vav awoke to knock on his door, he slowly got up, dried tear tracks lining his face and his eyes red. 

“H-hello?”

Vav was shocked when Viper entered the room. The snake warrior looked concerned, she walked into the room, staying a little away, 

“Is hero okay?”

Vav was once again taken aback by her question, he sniffed and wiped his eyes, 

“No, not really,”

“Poor hero,” Viper cooed, walking over to Vav, “Poor sweet hero. Vav has a severe problem, doesn’t he?”

Vav sniffed and reeled back a little on his bed, “What are you-”

Viper knelt in front of Vav, “Don’t be afraid, Viper can help you,”

Vav relaxed a little, “You can?”

Viper nodded, running a hand through Vav’s hair, “Viper represents someone who can help Vav,” 

Vav moved away from Viper’s touch, but he listened to her words, his voice breaks slightly, “I don’t understand?”

Viper moves to sit next to Vav on the bed, “A friend of Viper’s, Gardevoir, has powerful magic. She can help hero,”

Vav thought about this, “R-really?”

Viper nods, “Really! Viper can take you there now,”

Vav went to get up but stopped, “No! I can’t! I can’t leave the city!” Vav pushes Viper away, “Get out of here! Leave me alone!!!”

Vav collapsed back onto his bed as Viper got up, she silently went to leave the room, but on her way out, she flicks an item off of Vav’s shelf onto the floor, it’s a picture of Vav, X-Ray and Mogar in the forest after they defeated the Mad King and saved Edgar. 

Vav looked up and took the photo in his hands, then ran his hand over Mogar’s form, 

“WAIT!”

“Yes?” Viper turned around, Vav stands up, 

“Please take me there,”

Viper nods, “Of course,”

Viper and Vav quickly sneak out of the lair, Viper lead Vav away from the city, and deep into the forest. 

Soon they came across a cave that led deep underground. The cave entrance was shaped like a dragon’s mouth, a purple glow emanated from the cave, making it look like a dragon breathing fire. 

Vav looked slightly scared, he paused. Viper turned around and smiled, 

“Don’t worry, hero,” She said, “Gardevoir is very kind,”

That really didn’t calm Vav down, but he walked into the cave with Viper anyway.

They walked for a little, following the purple glow, they then turned a corner and Vav gasped. 

In front of him was a living space built into the cave. There was a thick carpet covering the floor with a dark oak table with a black cauldron on top with three purple armchairs in the center of the room. The purple glow came from the purple flame, burning under the table. 

“Come in! Come in!” A raspy but kind voice called in, Vav slowly walked into the room. 

A woman slowly walked out of the shadows, she was an older woman with green hair that curls over her left eye and down the sides of her head. Her eyes were red, and she wore a white masquerade mask with a matching long gown with a green robe. 

“Hello dear,” She said, “I am Gardevoir,” 

Vav gulped, “H-hello,”

Gardevoir motioned to the armchairs, “Why don’t you two have a seat?”

Vav sat down in one chair, Viper sat down next to him, and Gardevoir sat across from them. 

Gardevoir smiles kindly at Vav, “I already know why you’re here. The answer to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want, it to become an animalistic warrior yourself,”

Vav gasps, “Can you do that?”

Gardevoir nods, “It’s what I do,”

Vav stands up, “What would we have to do?”

Gardevoir smiles at Vav, “Well, we need to discuss your form of payment, then we can begin,”

Vav’s face dropped, “I don’t have any--”

Gardevoir held up her hand to silence him, “Magic is not paid with gold or silver. It’s paid in other ways,”

Vav sits back down, “Like what?”

Gardevoir takes out a scroll, it glows brightly with magic, Gardevoir sighs, 

“Okay, the deal I can give you is this; I will make you a potion that will transform you into an animalistic warrior. The tournament lasts three months. In those three months, you have to make Bear Boy fall in love with you,”

Vav looked at Gardevoir, who frowns, 

“Which means he has to kiss you. And not just any kiss, it has to be the kiss of true love. If you get this to happen, you’ll have your man and your powers will upgrade. But if you don’t, you’ll fall into an enchanted sleep. If this happens Mogar has on more month to kiss you if he does, you’ll awaken, but if he doesn’t you’ll stay trapped in your sleep forever,”

Vav started at Gardevoir, his eyes wide. He blinked, 

“What?” Vav looked down, “There’s a chance I might….never wake up?”

Gardevoir nodded, “Yes,”

Vav pursed his lips, “What about the payment?”

“The payment is the risk of never waking up again,”

Vav glanced at Viper who looked away, 

“Viper thinks that hero should take the risk,”

Vav thinks for a moment, his face then settles into a look of determination, 

“Deal,”

Gardevoir smiled and gets up from her chair, grabbing potion ingredients from the shelves behind her and throwing them into the cauldron. 

The kettle smoked, the gas transforming into different colors. Gardevoir then motions for Vav to stand, he does, and Gardevoir starts to look him over, inspecting every inch of him. 

“Viper,” Gardevoir spoke, “What animal do you think would work best, I was thinking some predator,”

Viper came over and started in inspect Vav as well, “Viper thinks a savanna predator would be best,”

Vav felt like a piece of artwork being judged at a competition, Gardevoir nods at Viper’s words. 

“Yes, I think a lion will do nicely,”

Viper nods and Gardevoir steps back again, she takes a jar of what looks like a lion’s paw and started to chant something under her breath and then throws the hand into the cauldron, the smoke and water going crazy. 

Gardevoir then picked up the pot and carried it over to Vav, 

“This will hurt,” She said, 

Before Vav could respond, Gardevoir threw the water onto him. Vav screamed in pain as soon as the boiling water came into contact with his skin. The potion seeped into his skin, and the smoke clogged his nose and airways. 

Vav coughed, clawing at his throat as he dropped to his knees. Vav could feel his body changing, felt his spandex ripping and tearing. 

Vav then clutched his head as the potion entered his bloodstream and brain. Loud, pained roars of a lion echoed in Vav’s head. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in pain.

Vav barely noticed that Gardevoir and Viper were talking to each other over the screams. He heard Gardevoir chant something and suddenly felt the warmth of sunlight on his back. Right before Vav passed out, he noticed that the pained roars were spewing from his own mouth.


	6. Chapter five

Vav could sense bright sunlight on the other side of his eyelids. He was lying on something soft, but slightly itchy. Grass, he was lying on grass.

Vav’s eyes shot open as he sat up. He was in the Savanna. Tall yellow grass stretched out for miles, there were scattered trees and ponds and mud pits and gorges. Vav breathed in and out slowly as he looked around.

His eyes widened when he took a deep breath, he could smell things! He could smell the scent of a honey badger that had walked through here hours ago. He could smell the scent of elephants by a water-hole a few miles away. So many scents and sounds.

He stood up on shaky legs, he looked around. A fresh, crisp scent filled his nose, and somehow, he knew it was Viper’s, he followed it and soon come across the snake warrior. She was bent over a small pond, collecting water in her waterskin.

She smiled back at him, “Hello Vav,” She said, “Lion is finally awake,”

Vav slowly walked over to her, “Lion?”

Viper nods, “Gardevoir made you a lion warrior. You are now Lion until Vav finds his new warrior name,”

Vav nods and looks down into the pool. He gapes at his reflection. He was a little taller, he had a scruff of a beard, he had abs and his arms no longer noddle-like. He was shirtless due to his spandex ripping, his gloves were gone as well. The bottom half of his spandex was intact, but his boots were gone.

Vav took another breath in and looked around, “Where are we?”

“African Savanna,” Viper answered, handing Vav the waterskin, “Lion has been out for a few hours,”

Vav takes the waterskin and drinks, the water is cold. Vav wipes his mouth and looks at Viper,

“Now what?”

Viper smirks up at Vav, “Lion begins his training,”

Vav smiles.

Over the next few weeks, Vav and Viper trained hard. Vav was a quick learner.

The language, Anilistic, was a pain to learn.

Vav and Viper sat in a field, Viper made a clicking sound with her mouth while talking in an old, forgotten language,

“Kaltxì,” Viper said, looking at Vav,

Vav tried to copy the grunts, growls, and clicking noises she made with her mouth

“Kaltxee,” Vav pronounced wrong, Viper knocked him over the head with her hand.

Viper taught Vav how to shoot a bow and arrow. They decided that a bow and arrow would be Vav’s weapon. Vav was always skilled at archery as a child.

Vav pulls back the string on his bow, Viper stops him,

“Moe za’ärìp! Stronger!” Viper spoke to Vav in a mix of English and Anilistic.

Vav nodded and pulled the string back again, Viper hit his back arm, forcing it up, she then tapped the arm, holding the bow to tell him to lift it higher.

Viper calls Vav, Skxawng, which means ‘moron.’

Viper also taught Vav on how to use his bow in hand to hand combat. Using it as a staff, or bat.

Both Vav and Viper were grunting as they fought each other with staves. Vav grunted as Viper knocked the feet out from under him. Viper laughed as she helped him up.

Vav also spent a lot of time with a lion pride in the Savanna. The Alpha Lion and his lioness were two intelligent animals, named Kimba and Zira.

Kimba was the Alpha male lion of their pride. Elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild-looking, he held himself proudly. He sported a sleek, black mane, golden-yellow fur, and distinctive, almond-shaped neon green eyes.

Kira was not much different. She was the Alpha female of the pride. Her fur was golden-tan with a cream muzzle, underbelly, and paws. She had red, but kind, eyes, one notched ear and a dark stripe down the center of her head.

Kimba and Zira quickly accepted Vav as a member of their pride. After a week, however, they claimed him as their cub. Vav claimed them as his parents in return, calling them ‘mother’ and ‘father.’

The pride thought Vav how to be a lion. How to hunt, how to fight, how to handle his animal instincts. They also taught Vav how important the fellow members of the pride were.

Vav sits in the middle of a cave. Rain poured down outside, Kimba laid down on Vav’s left, while Zira laid down on Vav’s right. The other adult lions laid a little away, the cubs were climbing all over Vav, cooing.

_“Tawtute love moe,”_ (They love you) Kimba rumbled, Vav laughed.

“I’m honored,” Vav whispered, petting a cub’s head. “Vav’s Kxetse, Vav’s aungias,” (My pride, my siblings)

Zira rumbled with laugher, _“Our cub, our tìrol,”_ (Our cub, our son)

Vav’s eyes swelled up with tears, “Tsnì,” (Thank you)

Vav is improving. He can run faster every day. Every day it was reading the trails, the tracks of the different animals, tiniest scents and sounds.

Viper and Vav creep up on a cheetah family. Vav smiles as he watches some of the kits play with each other.

In the Savanna, it was learn fast or die. And Vav didn’t want to die. Kimba and Zira did their best at protecting Vav from the rest of the pride, but the normal lions did not like an outsider in their pride. So it came time for Vav to prove himself.

Vav was sent out to kill a rogue lion that was attacking and harming the lioness in the pride.

Vav crept up on the lion. It’s mane midnight black, and it’s pelt gold. Vav nocked an arrow and fired.

The lion let out a pained roar as the arrow embedded itself in its side, right below the heart. Vav cursed and stood up from his hiding spot.

The lion roared angrily at Vav. Vav bared his teeth and hissed. In one fluid motion, Vav drew and fired another arrow, the lion roared and charged Vav, tackling him to the ground. Vav held his bow up, and the lion’s bites quickly snapped the twig in half. Vav quickly scrambles out from under the lion. The lion swiped at Vav and Vav screamed as it claws left three deep cuts on his chest. Vav jumped onto the back onto the lion’s back and stabbed the beast in the back, he kept going until the lion dropped dead under him.

Vav dragged the dead lion back to his pride, Kimba and Zira quickly bonded over when they saw Vav’s chest,

_“Vav!”_

_“My boy!”_

Vav leaned up against his father, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” He tried to reassure, “Really, I’m okay,”

Viper and Vav’s lion parents quickly cleaned his wound and left him to rest, Kimba then pulled Viper aside.

_“Can you do something for me?”_

“Yes, what does Kimba need?”

Kimba gestures to the dead lion, _“Make Vav a warrior,”_

Viper knew what that meant. Hours later, Vav awoke. Much to the relief of his parents. Thanks to Zira’s milk and Vav’s new DNA, the wound has scarred quickly. They started at Vav’s left shoulder and ended right above his right hip.

_“Vav,”_ Zira said, nuzzling his jaw, _“Oh! We’re so happy you’re okay!!”_

Vav smiles, “Aww! Mother, you should have known that I would have been okay!”

Kimba, who was standing a little away walked up, _“Even so, you scared us half to death when you came back with your chest ripped open,”_

Vav looked down, ashamed, “Sorry, father,”

Kimba chuckled and gently pushed Zira away so that he could take a turn nuzzling Vav, _“Don’t be ashamed, my son, your mother and I are so proud of you,”_

Vav hugged Kimba, “Thank you, Father,”

Zira walked up behind Vav and laid down behind him, so Vav used her body as a backrest.

_“So,”_ Zira said, _“Care to tell us how you defeated the lion?”_

Kimba sat down in front of Vav as the lion warrior started to tell his story. About halfway through, Viper came back.

Kimba was the first to notice her, so he got up and walked over to Viper,

_“Did you do it? Is it done?”_

Viper nodded and held up a bundle of fur, “Yes, Viper did what was asked of her,”

Kimba took the bundle in his mouth and walked back over to Vav, Zira smiled at the sight of it.

_“Vav,”_ She said, _“Your father and I want to give you something,”_

Vav looked confused, “Okay, what is it?”

Kimba placed the bundle of fur in Vav’s lap, _“Take a look,”_

Kimba sat back down as Vav unwrapped the bundle, and gasped.

The bundle of fur was actually the lion’s pelt. The fur was modeled after the hood Mogar wore. The lion’s head was the hood, it’s black mane flowed down the back, the tail was also attached to a leather belt with little arrow holsters on each side. There were fur boots and bracers, the leather the same golden color as the lion’s pelt and the fur the same midnight black as the mane. There were also lime, cotton pants with a tan sleeveless shirt.

“Wow,” Vav said, “Can I put it on?”

_“Please,”_ Zira said, _“It’s far better than the torn clothing you’ve been wearing,”_

Vav quickly changed into the pelt, he checked himself out, “How do I look?”

_“Like a warrior,”_ Kimba said, _“Like our son,”_

Viper walked over, a cracked open coconut was in one hand, the shell filled with some kind of green-blue paste.

“There is one last thing Vav needs. War paint,”

Vav nods and sits on his knees in front of Viper, who crouches down to work. Vav closes his eyes as she works. Soon her hands retract and she leads Vav to a pool to look.

“Open,”

Vav opens his eyes and gasp at the war paint.

There’s a line from the top of his mouth to the bottom of his chin, and a band across his eyes, There are also two lines painted across the bridge of his nose. Viper then adds 2 identical bands on each of Vav’s arms.

Kimba walks over, _“Let me,”_ he said, _“Vav, kneel,”_

Vav kneels in front of his father, Kimba purred, _“My son, you have come for far since you’ve left the city. You’ve learned the warrior code, and the honor that comes with it,”_

Viper holds the cup to his paw and Kimba dips his paw in the paste, he then presses his paw to Vav’s chest. Leaving a paw print. Kimba backs up, the other lions have come up to sit in a half-circle behind Vav and Kimba, Viper stood a little away with Zira.

_“I, Kimba, Alpha of the Savanna pride, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this city boy. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn,”_

Kimba rests his muzzle on Vav’s head, “_Vav, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the people you love, even at the cost of your life?”_

“Yes,”

_“Then by the powers as an Intelligent animal and the leader of this pride, I give you your warrior name. Vav, from this moment on you will be known as Leonidas. We honor your empathy, determination and firey will, and we welcome you as a full warrior of the Pride!”_

Vav smiled up at Kimba. Kimba backed up and roared. Vav opened his mouth and roared back. The other lions roared. Viper presented Vav a bow. Vav takes it running a hand down the shaft.

((Bow: Think of the bows from Avatar))

Vav smiles at Viper, “Thank you,” he slings the bow across his back.

Zira walks over, _“You look like a warrior,”_

Vav turns to her, “Thank you, mother,”

Viper walked up to Vav, “You are ready,”

Vav looks at her, “Ready for what?”

Viper smirks, “For the tournament, it’s time we go to the capital,”


	7. Chapter Six

Vav awoke the next morning, cuddled between Kimba and Zira. Vav’s eyes started to water as he realized that he would have to leave to compete in the tournament.

Zira awoke to the sound of sniffles, he lifted her head up to look at Vav,

_“Leonidas?”_ She asked Vav turned to her, and Zira could see Vav’s red eyes, _“Oh! Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”_

Vav threw his arms around Zira, “It’s s-stupid,”

Kimba was awake by now. He placed a paw on Vav’s back,

_“What is it, son?”_

Vav pulled away from Zira, “I’ll miss you,”

Kimba and Zira’s hearts swelled, they both hugged Vav, licking his hair.

_“Sweetheart, we’re coming with you,”_ Zira laughed, _“I’m sorry! We forgot to tell you!”_

Vav sniffed, “Wha-what?”

Kimba smiled, _“We’re coming with you, you’ll need Zira’s milk because you just become a warrior, the supplement the city provides won’t be good for you,”_

Vav nods, wiping his eyes, “Sorry about that, I guess I’m still sensitive,”

Zira licked Vav’s cheek, “There’s nothing wrong with that,”

Viper was waiting outside when the family left their cave. Kimba made another temporary lion Alpha of the pride, and then they quickly went.

The journey there was not actually that bad. They had to travel through a few biomes to get to the capitol. A took them a few days, but they soon came to the capital.

Viper took them a slightly different way so they could see the capital before they entered. They now stood on a cliff looking over the capital.

Vav’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of it. Giant stone walls circled off a giant chunk of land. The land was about the size of a small island. There were little huts and homes for miles; some buildings were placed in between some of the houses, like shops and mini blacksmith shops; in the middle, there were five buildings.

One of them was the main castle. Completely overrun by weeds and trees but still standing tall. It's walls made of marble and stone. It was elegant. 

The next was the arena, entirely surrounded by a moat. Vav could see a few warriors hanging out on the drawbridge.

The third building was the barracks. It was an older stone building with few windows and vines. It was huge, made to house and army then more. 

  
The Fourth building was the butcher/chiefs’ building and the eating area, it had an old wooden mess-hall where the kitchen is. There were cushions on the ground apart from chairs, about five of six pillows to a table. There was also a mini side building, probability for indoor seating.

The final building was the blacksmith’s shop. It was an ancient stone and wooden building with black smoke curling from the chimney.

“Wow,” Vav breathed, “This is the capital?”

“Yes,” Viper said, “It’s not much, but it’s home,”

Vav smiled, “I can’t wait to see it up close,”

Kimba growls softly, _“Then we must go, the gates close at night,”_

The small party walks up to the open gates. About 20 feet away, Zira turned back to Vav,

_“Hold your head up high and pulled your hood up,”_ She instructed, _“Don’t look at anyone as you pass,”_

Vav does as he’s told. As they approach the gates, the guards start to walk forward to stop them, but their eyes widen when they see the lions and Vav. They quickly back off so the party can pass.

As, Kimba, Zira, Vav, and Viper walk into the capital. Vav glances around, despite Zira’s warning. Kits and cubs run around, but quickly stop and run back to their parents when they see Kimba.

Kimba and Zira hold themselves with pride and authority, so Vav does the same. Keeping his eyes on the road in front of him, he follows his parents into the center of the city.

Vav and Viper notice that warriors have gathered behind them, blocking their path. As they enter the square in the center of the city. Guards run out, pointing pikes at them.

“HALT!” One shouts, “Why have you returned!?”

Kimba takes a step forward, _“We have come in peace, we have a champion who wants to compete in the tournament,”_

“HA!” Another one of the guards shouts, “Kimba has the nerve to come back after what he did! Now you want to send your son to compete!?”

Kimba growls, _“Yes,”_

The guard rips off his mask, he has brown eyes and blond hair, his armor looked like elephant hide. His mask itself was actually an elephant skull. He was well built, way bigger than Vav or even Mogar. His black face paint cover half of his face.

“Rhyperior will rip cub’s arms off if he even thinks he can compete!”

Vav steps in front of Kimba. The guard, Rhyperior, looks taken aback. Vav stops, so he a few feet away, a growl echoing in his throat.

“Rhyperior better be careful about what he says about Leonidas or his parents!”

Rhyperior’s eye narrowed, he drew his weapon. It was a huge battle mace, the metal was black, the tip was an oval and covered in silver spikes. Rhyperior slammed it on the ground, causing the cement under it to break apart. It was a threat display.

Vav pulled out his bow, holding it to his side, growling lowly. Kimba and Zira walk up to each front of him, making Vav look dangerous.

Rhyperior yelled and went to charge forward,

“ENOUGH!!!”

Everyone froze, at the edge of the crowd, was King Kabuto. He wore brown robes and his crown. He held a walking stick and used it to help him walk.

“What is going on?” He asked, “Why have guards attacked?”

Rhyperior snorted, “Kimba and Zira have returned with their son. Kimba wants him to compete,”

Kabuto glared at the guard, Vav felt a shiver go down his spine. His instincts were telling him to bow. That this was the Alpha.

Kabuto spoke lowly, “Why has Rhyperior attacked them?”

Rhyperior looks taken aback, “Because of what Kimba did! He abandoned us!”

Kabuto sighed, “Kabuto has said before, they didn’t abandon us. They didn’t want to live in the capital. Kabuto also said that any runaway was welcome back into the capital for this tournament!”

Kabuto turned to Vav and his parents, Vav bowed his head and waited.

“What is lion warrior’s name?”

Vav looked up, “Leonidas,”

The King smiles at Vav kindly, placing a hand on his head, “Welcome to the capital,”

Vav bowed his head under the King’s touch, “Thank you,”

Kabuto backed up, “Kabuto allows Kimba’s son, Leonidas, to fight for his chance at the throne. If he is attacked by any warrior apart from battle, will be disqualified from the tournament and banished from the capital,”

Everyone’s eyes widened at Kabuto’s announcement. The King himself started to walk away, he turns back to Kimba and Zira,

“It’s good to see you two again. Take your son to the barracks,”

Kimba bowed, _“Thank you,”_ He stands back up and turns to the party, _“Let’s go,”_

Kimba leads Vav, Zira, and Viper to the barracks. A female warrior clad in simple white robes waited for them. The servant had black hair, braided down her back, blue eyes, and darker skin. She didn’t wear any warpaint.

“Hello,” She said, “Welcome to the barracks! Are you here to compete,”

Vav nodded, “Yes,”

The servant smiles, “Great, Deerling will give you a tour and show you to your room,”

The servant, Deerling, ushered them through the door and into the main lobby. The inside of the barracks was warm and cozy. Deerling started to walk down one of the branching hallways,

“Come along!”

The party followed, Deerling showed the swimming pool, weapons room, inside the training room and back entrance.

“If you follow me,” Deerling said, “Warrior will see the outside training area,”

She opens a door, and Vav looks around, but then his breath hitched in his throat.

Mogar stood a little away, sparring with another servant, this one wearing thin armor over a black robe.

Vav couldn’t help but stare at Mogar. Vav had not seen Mogar for a month or two, but Mogar didn’t look any different. Vav felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks, and he quickly pulled his hood down a little lower.

Viper snickered behind her hand and quickly explained to Vav’s parents. Kimba shook his head as Zira laughed.

Vav, blushing and sweating, quickly rushed inside. What he didn’t see is Mogar tilting his head up to sniff the air, and turning around to see a lion warrior leave quickly. His parents following.

Deerling showed Vav and his parents their room. Is was den-like with beddings of moss, bracken, wool, ferns, and padding covering the floor. There were blankets and cushions piled up in the corner. It was warm with a single-window.

_“Thank you,”_ Kimba said, he walked in, followed by Zira and Vav. Deerling left to show Viper her room.

Vav quickly made a make-shift bed with the padding and plants, he wrapped himself up with a blanket and laid his head on a cushion.

_“So,”_ Zira smiled, _“When were you going to tell us that you wanted to mate with Edgar’s son?”_

Vav grumbled, “I don’t want to talk about it,”

Kimba and Zira laughed, and the family went to sleep for the night.


	8. Chapter Seven

The soft poking of Zira’s muzzle awoke Vav the next morning. Vav opens his eyes,

“‘Ello, Mother,” He mumbled as he sits up.

_“Good morning, Leonidas,”_ Zira licked Vav’s hair, _“It’s time for feeding,”_

Vav groaned and sat up. Zira had laid herself on his bed next to him while Kimba had gotten up and was waiting by the door.

“Come on,” Kimba rumbled, “We should not waste any more time,”

Vav nodded and sat up, fixing his hair only slightly and pulling his hood up. The Lion family quickly left for the Messhall. The fresh morning air raised goosebumps on Vav’s arms.

As they walked up, they saw two doors. A servant, clad in white, was standing in the middle.

“Competitor?” They asked when Vav, Zira, and Kimba walked forward.

“Yes,” Vav nodded, “Leonidas is competing,”

The servant gestured to the door to their right, “Through here, please,”

They entered the building, hundreds of warriors milled around the hall. They sat on cushions on the floor instead of chairs, eating small pieces of meat or veggies with their fingers.

Fresh kill was piled up in the corner; it was everything to deer, rabbits, and mice to fish, small bats, and birds.

There was a fire pit in the middle, so warriors could cook their food. A few warriors stood around, talking with each other.

As soon as Vav’s sent entered the hall, people quieted down. Vav stalks over to the kill pile, feeling pairs of eyes boring into his back. Vav ignores them and picks a plump bird he’s seen in the savanna out of the pile. He turns back to his parents, speaking in their savanna tongue.

“Yolm moe ngenga tsam to pxuntil?!” (What do you want to eat) He shouted over the whispers.

Zira and Kimba smiled, knowing that Vav wanted to show off.

_“Bird or deer,”_ Kimba called back. Vav nodded and grabbed two more of the plump birds and walked back over with the kill in his arms.

_“Let’s go,”_ Zira mumbled and walked over to the firepit. By now, the other warriors have gone back to their business.

Vav’s parents walked over to the other intelligent animals who had come with their offspring, leaving Vav alone at the firepit.

Viper soon came over but sat a little away from him, Vav knew why; she was looking out for him but didn’t want to be noticeable.

“Hey!” A voice calls out, “Leonidas!”

Vav turned his head and was shocked to see Ace and Mogar sitting a little away, Ace beckoning him over,

“Come here,”

Vav narrowed his eyes like he’d seen Mogar do and nodded once. Once his kill was ready, he walked over to the pair.

Viper walked over and sat next to her sister. She tried to hide a smirk,

“Leonidas should sit next to Mogar,”

Mogar looks up at the lion warrior, then nodded and shifted himself a little, so Vav had room to sit next to him.

Vav, stiffly, pulled a cushion up and sat down Indian style next to Mogar. So Mogar sat across from Ace, who sat next to Viper, who sat across from Vav.

The bear warrior was chowing down at what looked like deer or boar. Ace was eating some fish.

Vav used his claws to peel off the charred feathers and skin off the bird and started to eat the cooked meat.

A beat of silence passed by in the group. All four warriors eating their fresh kill. After a while, Ace spoke up,

“Viper,” She said, “What happened in the city? What made Viper come back?”

Viper glanced at Vav, which didn’t go unnoticed by Mogar and Ace, then answered,

“Viper left,” She said, “Heroes didn’t feel comfortable with Viper around, and they didn’t need her help, so Viper left,”

Vav didn’t really like that excuse, but he didn’t really have anything better to say. So he piped up,

“City?” Vav gruffed out, “Viper didn’t mention a city when she met Leonidas,”

Ace looked between Viper and Vav, a smile tugging her lips, “Oh?” She said, “Viper didn’t?”

Vav shook his head, “No, she didn’t,”

Ace smiled, “How did you meet Viper?”

Vav froze, Viper jumped to his rescue, “Viper and Leonidas met when Viper was traveling through the Savanna,”

Ace looked at Viper with confusion, “Why was Viper in the Savanna?”

“Detour,”

Mogar and Ace looked at each other, neither believing the story, but they both dropped it.

Suddenly, a gong rang out. Everyone turned to see a servant, clad in golden robes, walk up onto the stage hidden in the far back of the room.

“It’s time to account the first round of the tournament,” He called out, “Please welcome the King’s right-hand man; Absol,”

Absol turned out to be snow tiger warrior, he more formal clothing; a white, long-sleeved undershirt, with a black fur pelt over it. He wore white pants with a black belt. Black fur covered his ankles and wrists. His shoes were simple, black flats. Absol wore a headband around his head with a crescent-shaped horn attached to the side. His hair was a mix of black and white threads, and his eyes were red.

“Greetings!” He smiles, “Absol is here to announce the first round of the tournament!”

A golden sign is wheeled onto the stage, on the sign is a paper with a bracket of everyone in the tournament.

To Vav’s shock, only 20 warriors had entered the tournament. Viper, seeings Vav’s shock and confusion leaned in and explained,

“Many warriors wanted to compete, but there’s a raffle, 18 warriors are allowed to compete. When we came to the capital, you were allowed to compete because you were attacked. Viper believes that the King has allowed Absol or one of his warriors to compete to make it equal,”

Vav nodded, Absol had walked off the stage, and warriors were crowded around the paper.

Vav waited for a little when the crowd thinned, he walked over. He smiled, he was in the 5th battle, he was facing a raccoon warrior named Zigzagoon.

Vav looked around and saw the warrior. He was small, with black hair and black war paint over his eyes like a raccoon, a grey pelt with black pants, and grey boots.

Vav and Zigzagoon locked eyes, Zigzagoon smiled and nodded to Vav. Vav smiled and nodded back.

Vav looked again and saw the Mogar was in the 2nd battle, against a hawk warrior named Marrow.

The first battle passed quickly, Vav learned that the warrior the King had entered in the tournament was none other than the guard that had attacked Vav, Rhyperior.

Rhyperior quickly won his battle, beating the crap out of a young weasel warrior. Vav now sat in the stands, Viper on his left and Ace on his right.

“Who does Viper think will win?” Ace asked, “Same question, Leonidas,”

“Mogar,” Vav answered a little too quickly, so he went to explain, “Leonidas saw Mogar training in the yard, Leonidas would say that Mogar has the upper hand,”

Viper nods, “But Marrow can fly,” She said, “If Mogar can’t reach him, then Marrow may win,”

Suddenly, the trumpets sounded, and Mogar and Marrow walked out into the arena. Marrow had red hair with green eyes with a shawl made of hawk feathers with white pants and a rapier as his weapon.

The crowd went wild as a gong boomed, and the match started.

Marrow immediately flew upwards, far out of Mogar’s reach, but Mogar was expecting this, for he pulled rope out of his belt and lassoed Marrow, quickly pulling him back to earth.

Marrow hit the ground hard, as the dust cleared he went for Mogar head-on, Mogar blocked and punched Marrow in the gut. Marrow grunted and did a roundhouse kick, sending Mogar back. Mogar rolled and quickly landed back on his feet, drawing his sword.

Marrow’s eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. Mogar rushed forward, Marrow barely had enough time to pull out his silver rapier, a metallic ‘clang’ rang out as the two blades connected, Marrow quickly side-stepped and kicked Mogar in the chest, Mogar lost his balance and Marrow kicked him back again.

Glowing blood stained the sand as Mogar slowly got to his feet, blood running down the side of his head. Marrow’s arm was bleeding as well. Marrow charged forward, Mogar running up to meet him.

Marrow slashed downward with his sword, Mogar blocked and knocked Marrow’s feet out from under him, Marrow fell, and Mogar held his blade to Marrow’s neck, ending the match.

Marrow sighed but smiled as Mogar helped him up, everyone went wild.

“MOGAR WINES THE SECOND MATCH!!!” A voice called out as Mogar left the arena.

The next three matches were a blur to Vav, he didn’t care who won. But mid-afternoon, it was his turn to fight.

Kimba and Zira waited with Vav in his booth before the fight,

“You’ll do great,” Zira said. Vav nodded and left the booth as he heard the trumpets ring.

Vav entered the area, seeing Mogar, Ace, and Viper watching from the stands. Vav took a deep breath as the gong sounded.

The match had begun. 


	9. Chapter Eight

**The match had begun.**

Zigzagoon was the first to attack, he rushed forward, Vav blocked the attack, jumping up and kicking downwards, Zigzagoon grabbed Vav’s foot and threw him a little away. Vav landed on his feet roughly. Growling.

Vav pulled out his bow and quickly fired three arrows, Zigzagoon dodged two of them, one of the arrows making its mark, hitting his shoulder. Vav rushed forward, swinging his entire body around, landing a powerful kick to Zigzagoon’s face. Before Zigzagoon could even land, Vav rushed forward and hit Zigzagoon upwards with his bow, before jumping. Vav could see Zigzagoon’s nose bleeding, and his eyes widening as Vav balled his hands together and thrust downwards with his arms, sending Zigzagoon speeding towards the ground.

Vav landed with cat-like grace, a little away from Zigzagoon’s dust cloud. Zigzagoon emerged from the darkness, bleeding but still fighting. He took Vav by surprise and used it to his advantage, slamming his entire body into Vav, send Vav flying into the wall.

Vav slowly got up, rubble rolling off him. His hood, for the first time, falling away. Zigzagoon’s eyes widened at the lion warrior’s appearance, he looked so young.

Vav sped forward, pulling an arrow out and slashing down with it like a blade, Zigzagoon blocked but yelped as the blade cut his arms. Vav kicked Zigzagoon back, then rushed forward, slamming his fist into Zigzagoon’s back, sending him to the ground.

Vav held an arrow to Zigzagoon’s throat, and Zigzagoon yielded. Vav then noticed two things. One; blood was running down his left arm and two, the crowd had gone silent. Vav pulled his hood back up and looked around,

Everyone, including Viper, had gone speechless with shock. Then, the spell broke as they all started screaming. Vav smiled and walked out of the arena, holding his arm.

_“THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!!!”_ Zira shouted as Vav made it back to his booth, Zira and Kimba nuzzled their son, purring happily.

A servant quickly came in and patched up Vav’s arm. Viper, Ace, and Mogar went into the booth afterward, Ace and Viper held faces of surprise and happiness, but Mogar’s face held a thoughtful, but not harsh, look.

“Leonidas!” Viper hugged Vav, “That was amazing!”

Ace punched Vav’s shoulder, “Why didn’t Leonidas tell us he could do that?!”

Leonidas blushed at the compliments, “It never came up,”

“Leonidas fought well,” Mogar finally smirked, “Mogar can’t wait to see how ion does later,”

Vav smiles, “Thank you, Mogar,”

The next few weeks go by, Vav tried to spend all the time he can with Mogar, but Ace seems to keep getting in the way.

“Hey, Mogar!” Vav called from where he was sparring a servant, “Want to spar?”

Mogar looked a little shocked, but nodded, “Okay,”

The two have a quick sparring match, not really trying to knock the other down,

“How come Mogar didn’t see you during preparations?” Mogar asked as he threw a punch,

“Leonidas spent his time training with Viper at his home,” Vav blocked the blow and attempted to kick Mogar, “Leonidas didn’t want to come to the capital early,”

Mogar dodged, “Why?”

Vav shrugged, “Leonidas doesn’t really like the city, prefers his home,”

Mogar nods, “Mogar grew up ignorant to the warrior tribes,” He said, “Mogar misses his home too,”

Vav went to respond when-

“MOGAR!!”

Both warriors turned to see Ace standing there with her arms crossed, “Mogar said he would join Ace for feeding!”

Mogar grimaced, “Mogar did say that. Mogar apologizes, he lost track of time,”

Ace sighed, “Well, feeding is over. But Ace brought you something! How about we go to the tables and eat there?”

Mogar nods, “Mogar agrees,” he turned to Vav, “Mogar will see Leonidas later?”

Vav, who was glaring at Ace, turned back to Mogar, “Yeah!”

Mogar walked off, Ace latches herself to Mogar’s arm giggling, Vav feels rage burn in his stomach. Oh, hell, no!

Vav was now sitting at a table in the messhall a few days later, he was glaring at Mogar and Ace, sitting a little away. Both of them smiling and talking. Viper noticed his glare and smirked,

“Leonidas is jealous,”

Vav didn’t even deny it, “Very,”

Viper snorted, “Vav having trouble courting Mogar,”

“Yes,”

Viper laughed, but then noticed Vav’s worried face, “What’s wrong,”

“Leonidas’s deal,”

Viper suddenly paled, “Oh, right,” Viper then slapped her forehead, “OH! This isn’t good! Ace is trying to court Mogar, she likes him! But if Mogar falls for her,”

“Leonidas will fail,” Vav sighed, banding his head on the table, “Yeah,”

Viper frowned, “Leonidas has to battle Ace for Mogar’s affections,”

And that’s how Ace and Vav’s rivalry started. The two battled for Mogar’s attention, either sparring with him or bringing him food, Vav even went as having Mogar sleep with his family for a night.

Mogar and Vav had good times together. Talking and laughing, sharing stories and sparring, sneaking out after curfew, and hanging out under the stars. Sharing food and even dancing.

But whatever Vav did, Ace was able to one-up it. Vav couldn’t win. On top of that, it was getting harder and harder to wake up in the morning. Viper had to explain why this was happening to Vav’s parents, who knew that Vav used to be human, but Vav’s deal with Gardevoir was new information.

Both Mogar, Vav, and Rhyperior were moving along in the tournament; two of the three months Vav had left flown by. He was losing time. Fast. He only had a week left.

Before Vav knew it, it was the semifinals, and to his horror, he was facing Mogar. Viper tried to get it changed; as a messenger, she attempted to speak to the King, but he would not change the brackets.

Rhyperior effortlessly won his battle, so now it was down to Mogar and Vav.

Viper sat with Vav in his booth before the fight,

“Just let Mogar win,” Viper said, “But make it look believable,”

Hot anger boiled under Vav’s skin, and when the trumpets sounded, and he entered the arena, he had one thing on his mind; defeating Mogar.

When the gong sounded. Mogar and Vav ran for each other. Both landing blow after blow, Mogar drew his sword and Vav his bow.

Vav shot arrows at Mogar, his mind, and body fueled with his pent up rage and jealousy. Mogar blocked all of the bolts and went to slash Vav. Who dodged and kicked the sword out of Mogar’s hand and smacked him in the face with his bow. Mogar stumbled back, and charged forward, grabbing Vav’s pelt and throwing him. Vav’s pelt ripped and come off him, he stood, back to Mogar.

His hands balled into fists, and he turned around. Mogar froze in place, seeing the lion warrior’s face for the first time. Mogar slowly lowered his sword,

“Vav?”

Vav, so lost in his rage, rushed forward and punched Mogar’s in the stomach, sending him flying back. Vav was panting in rage as he walked over to Mogar, who face showed hurt, anger, and concern. Vav punched Mogar again, and again and again.

“Vav!” Mogar caught Vav’s arm as he tried to punch again, “Stop! Please!”

Vav kicked Mogar in the chest. Mogar grunted, his face hardening with fury, he screamed and body-slammed Vav. Vav kneed Mogar in the stomach, sending him to the floor, Vav then picked up Mogar’s own sword and swung down, coming into contact with Mogar’s leather arm brace.

Mogar kicked upward, sending the sword flying. Vav punched Mogar right in the face, sending him to the ground again, caught the sword as it fell, and held it to Mogar’s neck.

The crowd went wild, but as Vav’s rage faded, he realized what he had done. He looked down at Mogar, who looked at him with hatred and fury. Vav dropped the sword as if burned,

“M-Mogar!” Vav covered his mouth with his hands, “I-I’m sorry,”

Mogar didn’t say anything, just picked up his sword, sheathing it and walking away. Vav quickly picked up his pelt, pulled it on, and ran after Mogar.

Rain started to fall as Vav caught up with Mogar.

“MOGAR WAIT!”

Viper ran after them, followed by Ace. Mogar didn’t stop, he ignored Vav.

“MOGAR!” Vav ran up and placed a hand on Mogar’s arm, “Wait, please!”

Mogar whipped around and slapped Vav’s hand away, “Vav doesn’t get to talk!”

Vav walked in front of him, “Mogar please,”

Mogar snapped, “NO! Does Vav understand what he’s just done!? He’s embarrassed, Mogar, in front of the whole city! Mogar showed weakness and mercy, and all Vav did was take advantage of it!”

Vav was now getting mad, “I did this! All of this! For you, Mogar!” He screamed, “Yeah I made a mistake, but don’t we all!? I become a warrior for you! I become ‘Leonidas’ for YOU!”

“Why did hero change himself for Mogar, then go off and defeat Mogar at his worst moment!?”

“I DID IT BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!”

Mogar froze, “What?”

Vav turned away, “I became a warrior because I thought if I were more like you, you would love me, want to be with me,”

For some reason, that pissed Mogar off even more, “Vav did this….because he wanted to MATE WITH MOGAR!?”

Vav nodded before grunted as he was shoved to the ground, Mogar standing over him.

“What Vav did was selfish and crude,” Mogar growled, “Mogar trusted Vav and Vav played him,” Mogar then grabbed Vav’s pelt and lifted him so their races were inches apart, “Listen closely because Mogar will only say this once. Leave. Mogar. Alone. Because after this, Mogar will never, ever! mate with you!”

Vav felt his heart shatter, Viper gasped, and put her hand to her mouth. Ace tried to be happy because she also wanted Mogar, but she couldn’t help but feel like there was more to this story, and Ace also just felt terrible.

Mogar dropped Vav and stormed off. Vav stayed there on the ground, his eyes filling with tears as he cursed himself mentally.

You fuck up! You’ve ruined your chance! Mogar hates you!!

Viper walked over and hugged Vav, “Viper is so sorry,”

Vav gently pushed her away, “Don’t be, this is my fault. Mogar was right. I lied to him and used him,” Vav covered his face with his hands, “If only I had told Mogar the truth, maybe this wouldn’t have happened! Whatever happens to me because of my deal with Gardevoir, I deserve it!”

Viper’s face morphed into saddened shocked as Vav started to cry.

Unbeknownst to the three warriors, another figure was watching them from afar, smiling evilly as they had heard everything.

Vav got up and rushed back to his den, Viper, and Ace, not bothering to stop him. Tears ran down Vav’s face as he ran in the rain, more heartbroken and alone than ever. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY, HERE WE GO!

It took Zira full-on roaring in Vav’s ear to wake him up the next morning, Vav sat up and realized what day it was. It was the last day Vav had to make Mogar fall in love with him, he sighed and closed his eyes, ready to face his fate. He got up and got ready for his fight with Rhyperior, knowing that it didn’t matter if he won or lost, because after today. His eyes were not opening again.

The fight was late in the evening. Vav would see Mogar around the barracks and messhall, but every time they made eye contact, Mogar would turn on his heels and walk away.

Vav was broken, Viper and Ace did their best to comfort him, but Vav had spiraled into depression, and it didn’t look like he was finding his way out anytime soon.

Vav ate and trained and slept, that’s all he did all day until it was time for his fight. The finals. Vav planned to give it all he had because he didn’t want to disappoint the people of Wilds. But as he sat in the booth, his parents talking to Ace and Viper in hushed voices, anger flooding his mind for the second him. Anger at Mogar. Anger at his situation. Anger at Ace for being in the way. But most importantly, anger at himself.

Viper and Ace went to sit with Mogar. All warriors who fought in the tournament were required to watch the final match. Mogar had his arms crossed, Viper looked at him,

“He feels bad, you know,”

Mogar growled, knowing what she was talking about, “Stay silent,”

Viper ignored him, “He’s been sad all day,” She said, “Barley talking, what Mogar said to him really broke him,”

Mogar’s eyes widened before they narrowed again, “So?”

“I think if Rhyperior knocks him unconscious like he has in his previous battles, Vav might ‘fall down,’”

Mogar’s eyes widened as a flashback entered his mind.

** _“Fallen down?”_ **

** _“Yes,” Ace was saying, it was a few days after Mogar had arrived at the capital. He had joined Ace as she visited her mother in the infirmary. The llama warrior had laid on the bed, silent and completely still. Her eyes closed as the only signs of life were the gentle rise and fall of her chest._ **

** _Mogar and Ace now stood outside the building, Ace explaining her mother’s condition._ **

** _“Fallen down means that when a warrior is injured physically or mentally, they can fall into a state of unconsciousness before finally dying, with no cure being able to reverse the damage,”_ **

** _Mogar gasps, “That is horrible,”_ **

** _Ace nods, “It happens often, warrior spend about a week comatose before finally dying,”_ **

The word ‘dying’ echoed around Mogar’s head as he came back to reality. He now looked worried, had he been too harsh on Vav?

The trumpets sounded, and the gong went off, ending Mogar’s train of thought. Both Rhyperior and Vav entered the arena. Vav was the first to attack, screaming in rage as he rushed forward.

Rhyperior smirked and blocked the attack quickly. The backhanding Vav, the lion, grunted, then flipping back to avoid getting hit a second time.

Rhyperior pulled out his mace and swung low, nearly hitting Vav, who drew his claws and ranks Rhyperior’s side.

The rhino warrior howled and grabbed Vav by the throat and throwing him. Vav hit the ground hard, groaning as he tried to get up.

“Keep it together,” He growled to himself, “Come on!”

Vav drew his bow and fired arrow after arrow, all of them making their marks but not stopping Rhyperior as he charged Vav. Vav rolled out of the way, snarling.

Vav jumped up and kicked downwards, nailing Rhyperior in the head, sending the warrior back a few steps.

Rhyperior was furious, “Enough playing around,”

He swung upward with his mace, it connected with Vav’s jaw, sending him flying. Vav landing on his chest and spat out blood. Getting onto his hands and knees. He tried to clear his vision as the area swam before his eyes.

He could hear Rhyperior charging, so he rolled out of the way again.

Back in the stands, Mogar was watching the fight, scared and concerned.

Rhyperior walked up behind Vav as the lion tried to get to his feet.

“Stay down, runt,” Rhyperior kicked him to the ground again. Vav tried to get up,

“You’re pathetic,” Rhyperior spat, circing Vav, “All this time, you were fighting for love, only to have your heart crushed.

Vav tried to ignore Rhyperior, not caring how the rhino knew about him and Mogar.

“But what happened?!” Rhyperior yelled, grabbing the back on Vav’s pelt, “WHAT HAPPENED!?”

Vav didn’t respond, only thrashed, trying to free himself. Rhyperior snarled and slammed Vav back into the ground.

“He rejected you,” Rhyperior started to slam his mace into Vav’s chest and stomach, not enough to kill but enough for it to hurt like hell.

Vav’s cry was muffled as his mouth filled with blood. He tired his head and spat it out. His breathing fast and short.

Rhyperior picked Vav up again and threw him into the wall, Vav’s body falling limply to the sandy ground.

This wasn’t a fight anymore, it was a slaughter. Vav slowly tried to crawl to his bow, that laid a few feet away.

Rhyperior laughed loudly and walked over to Vav, lifted him by the throat. Vav weakly grabbing at Rhyperior’s hand. His vision blacking as his air supply was cut off.

Mogar cried out in horror as Vav’s arms slowly started to go limp by his sides. He never knew he could feel such a powerful emotion as true fear until this moment.

Mogar rushed down the stands, pushing people out of the way until he came to the very bottom, only a few yards away from Rhyperior and Vav.

“STOP!!!”

Rhyperior turned and laughed when he saw Mogar, he dropped Vav, who laid on the ground, his head, mouth, and chest bleeding.

“Look who it is!” Rhyperior shouted, “It’s Leonidas’s love! Mogar!”

A few warriors were starting to look at each other, unsure about this.

“STOP!” Mogar shouted again, “Please! Spare him!!”

Rhyperior looked at Mogar, feigning confusion, “Why would Mogar care? Rhyperior thought Mogar had told Leonidas to ‘leave Mogar alone’ and ‘Mogar would never mate with Leonidas!’”

Mogar growled, yes he had said those things. But he hadn’t really meant it. At the moment, all he had felt was pure rage, betrayal, and hurt. But saying that Mogar would never love Vav was not true. Mogar had loved Vav before Vav had even become a warrior, and now that he was only fueled Mogar’s love for him.

“Mogar lied!” Mogar shouted, “Mogar was angry and hurt, he didn’t mean the things he said!”

Vav lifted his head up at Mogar’s words. Is what Mogar was saying true? Did he love Vav?

Rhyperior roared with laughter, “Well! Rhyperior is sorry to say that Mogar’s love life ends here!”

Rhyperior turned back to Vav and Mogar loses it, he jumped onto the field and starts to run over to Rhyperior.

“NO!”

Guards swarm the arena, holding Mogar back as the bear tried to break free, tears running down Mogar’s face as he reaches out for Vav.

“NO! NO PLEASE!”

Vav saw Mogar, and suddenly, a surge of strength ran through his body. He secretly pulls out an arrow and hides it behind his back. As Rhyperior lifts him but the throat again. Vav stabs the shaft in between Rhyperior’s eyes.

The rhino drops Vav and falls to the ground, dead.


	11. Chapter ten

The whole crowd is silent. Everyone had frozen mid-action. Then, like before, the spell broke, and everyone started cheering. Vav smiled but swayed on his feet, his legs buckle, and he falls. He braces for impact----!

Arms caught him; he looked up weakly to see Mogar looking down at him as Mogar slowly lowers both of them to the ground, holding Vav in his arms.

“H-hey,” Vav coughed out, Mogar smiled down at Vav.

“Vav did it,” Mogar whispered, “Vav won,”

Vav smiled and brought a hand up to cup Mogar’s cheek, “I didn’t do it for myself,”

Mogar covers Vav’s hand with his own, “Mogar knows,”

Vav lets his hand drop, “I am sorry. I’m so sorry,”

Mogar nods, “Mogar knows, he forgives you. For he is sorry too,”

Vav frowns, “You have nothing to be sorry for,”

Mogar shook his head, “Mogar should have never had said those awful words to you. For they are not true,”

Vav’s eyes lit up with hope, “What?”

Mogar looks down at Vav, “Mogar loves you. He always has,”

Vav felt tears run down his face, “Y-you do?”

Mogar nods, “Ever since you helped free mother, Mogar has loved you,”

Vav beams, to Mogar he looks like a prince, even though he was covered in blood, “I love you, too,”

Vav then notices, to his horror, that the sun was setting. Vav could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Vav knows it was both his deal with his wounds. His eyelids drooped.

“No!” Mogar gently patted Vav’s cheek, “Stay awake! Stay with Mogar,”

The clock was ticking down Vav’s final moments, “Mogar?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me something,”

“D-don’t talk like that!” Vav was shocked to hear Mogar’s voice crack,

“Promise me, please,”

Mogar sniffed, “What is it?”

“Promise you’ll tell X-Ray what happened to me?”

Mogar shakes his head, “You’ll tell him about your victory yourself. The healers are coming, please hold on!”

“Promise me, Mogar,” Vav was fading, he knew that if he had Mogar kiss him the deal would be fulfilled, but he also knew that he was bleeding out too fast, it didn’t matter.

“No,” Mogar said, “N-no,”

“Mo...gar…” Vav’s voice was fading, “Please,”

Mogar breaks down, he sobs, “M-Mogar promises,”

Vav smiles as he allows his eyes to slip closed. Mogar panics,

“No! NO! Vav! Please awaken! Stay with Mogar!”

Vav’s head lolls onto Mogar’s chest, his entire body going limp. Mogar wails,

“NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!”

The healers are there a moment later, prying Vav away from Mogar’s arms and carrying him off to the infirmary. Viper, Ace, and Mogar following close behind.

The healers take Vav to a private room. Viper and Ace now trying to calm the panicking bear vigilante. Mogar tells Viper and Ace the promise he made Vav, and Ace sets off for the city at once.

Hours pass, the doctors still working on Vav. Each second, making Mogar panic more and more.

Finally, the chief healer comes back out, he walks over to Mogar and Viper, a grim look on his face.

“Leonidas?” He asks Viper nods.

“Audino doesn’t know how to tell Mogar and Viper,” The healer, Audino, said,

“Just spit it out,” Viper said,

Audino sighs, “Vav has fallen down,”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Mogar’s eyes widened in horror, and Viper gasped.

“NO!”

Mogar’s body goes numb. He barely hears himself ask where Vav is. Audino says some digit, and Mogar rushes off.

When he gets to Vav’s door, he takes a deep breath and opens the door. Mogar feels himself weaken.

Vav lays still and silent on the cot; bandages wrapped his arms, head, and chest. His bloody clothes had been removed, so Vav now wore cotton pants. The only signs of life were the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Mogar doesn’t realize he’s moving before he’s right next to Vav. Dropping to his knees and bring a hand up to Vav’s face, shaking with hysteria as he looked at Vav.

Mogar sat next to the cot, playing with Vav’s fingers in his hands. The only sound in the room was Mogar’s heavy breathing as his tears fell.

Mogar didn’t know how long he was there, or when his body went numb but suddenly there was movement outside.

Mogar heard footsteps running down the hall outside. He thought it was a healer treating another patient, but then he heard a shout.

“X-Ray! Slow down! Mogar might not want you-”

Viper’s warning was cut short as the door burst open, and X-Ray entered the room. X-Ray froze at the sight of Vav, his hand flying up to his mouth.

“V-Vav?” X-Ray’s voice cracked.

X-Ray was not wearing his spandex suit, he was wearing a green hoodie over a black t-shirt and jeans.

Mogar looked up at X-Ray and motioned for him to come over. X-Ray sat down next to Mogar, his own tears falling.

“What happened?”

Mogar told X-Ray everything that he knew. Vav becoming an animalistic warrior. Vav fighting in the tournament. Who Rhyperior was. Mogar and Vav’s fight. Their confessions. And then Vav’s state.

A choked sob left X-Ray’s lips, “So he has a week comatose before he dies? And there’s no cure?”

Mogar shakes his head, more tears falling from his eyes. “No,”

X-Ray throws himself onto Mogar. Sobbing into the pelt, Mogar hugs X-Ray back, his own tears falling.

***************

The next few days were brutal. Mogar and X-Ray refused to leave Vav’s side, friends from the city; like Hilda, Ash and Rusty came later. The King himself came by to pay his respects and to tell Mogar that he would be receiving the crown and throne if he wanted it.

As the hours ticked down to Vav’s supposed death, everyone took turns saying their final words to him. But then to everyone’s shock, Vav was still alive the next day.

The healers tried to figure out what had changed; Vav was still ‘fallen down,’ but he didn’t die.

The healers came to the conclusion that is was because Vav was once human, that it will take the illness longer to kill him, or that he might just stay comatose, and not die.

Mogar didn’t know which was worse; either Vav dies and moves on peacefully, or he stays asleep here, with a very slim chance that he would awaken.

A week turned into two, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned into weeks. Vav showed no sign of waking. A small party of people has left the capital early on the 25th day.

The party consisted of Viper, X-Ray, Hilda, and Ash.

X-Ray, Hilda, and Ash, much to their dismay, had to go back to the city due to their jobs as heroes. Rusty stayed behind to keep them updated.

Viper wanted to visit Gardevoir. Viper wanted to see if she could make a deal with the witch. To save of Vav.

***************

Viper’s face hardened as she saw the cave entrance, but before she could take another step, Gardevoir herself was running out.

“What are you doing here!?” Gardevoir shouted, “You need to back!”

Viper growled, “Go back!? Gardevoir’s cheeky deal with Vav has him trapped in a coma! Everyone is grieving!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!? Did you forget the last part of the deal!?”

Viper stopped, “What?”

Gardevoir sighed, pinching her nose, “Mogar has one month to kiss Vav. If he does, Vav will wake up! But Vav is running out of time!”

Viper slapped her head and turned on her heel and sprinted back the way she came, hoping she could make it in time.

***************

Mogar sat next to Vav like he’s always done. He’s playing with Vav’s fingers in his hands.

_What if Vav doesn’t wake up!?_ Mogar’s eyes fill with tears as the thought flashed across his mind

“Please….” Mogar’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Please awaken,”

Mogar laid Vav’s back down, looking at the lion’s face. He seemed so calm and content in his slumber.

Mogar then looks up at the ceiling, “Please,” He mumbled, “Don’t take Vav away from Mogar, please,”

Mogar then buried his face in his hands, “Vav is everything to Mogar! Please don’t take him away!!!”

Mogar can’t hold back anymore, the warrior’s emotions shatter. He buries his face into Vav’s chest, crying and sobbing over Vav’s form.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door,

“Go away,” Mogar croaked out,

The door opens, and Mogar whips around to scream at the attacker, but he stops when he sees Viper.

“Mogar apologizes,” Mogar sighed as he sat back down, Viper sits down next to Mogar and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Healer don’t think he’s going to wake up,” Viper said, “They’re planning to put him down,”

Mogar’s eyes widen, and he puts his hand to his mouth as he bites back another sob. Viper places a hand on Mogar’s shoulder,

“Viper will leave you two alone,”

Viper quickly left but staying outside the door. Far away enough that she couldn’t hear what was happening inside, but close enough to stop anyone from going in.

Mogar pressed his forehead against Vav’s, looking at his closed eyes,

“Mogar loves you,” Mogar whispered, “He will miss you,”

Mogar pulled his head back too quickly and accadentilly brushes his lips against Vav’s forehead. His eyes widened as he watched Vav’s lashes flutter. Mogar cupped Vav’s cheek then lowered his head.

Mogar was shocked at how soft Vav’s lips were, then the body under him shifted, and Mogar pulled back.

Vav’s hazel-green eyes looked up at him. Mogar could see love, endearment, and happiness in the emeralds below him.

Mogar quickly captured Vav’s mouth again. Vav’s bandaged arms wrapping around his neck. When they broke for air, both Mogar and Vav had tears in their eyes.

“Mogar thought he’d lost Vav,” Mogar admitted, “He’s so glad Vav’s okay,”

Vav rested his forehead against Mogar’s, “I’ve missed you,”

Mogar kissed Vav again, “Mogar’s missed you too,”


	13. Chapter Twelve

When Viper and Ace entered the room, they were joyful. They both hugged Vav, happy tears running from both sets of green eyes. 

Healers soon came and explained, Mogar listening intensely as his thumb stroked patterns into Vav’s hand, Vav’s body too weak to return the gesture but knowing Mogar understood.

After a few days, Vav was able to walk around on his own. All of the warriors he competed with clapped him on the back as he walked around, clad in his lion pelt. 

Mogar and Vav spent a lot of time together, mostly because Mogar would not let Vav out of his sight. 

At the moment, Vav and Mogar stood in the palace with the Kabuto and Absol. Vav leaning up against Mogar’s chest with Mogar’s arms wrapped around him, Mogar’s chin resting on his head. 

“We need to decide the next course of action,” Absol was saying, “Leonidas won the crown, but he has been unconscious for the last month, so Kabuto has ruled,”

Kabuto smiled kindly at Vav, “Kabuto is glad to see Leonidas again,” 

Vav smiled back, “Thank you,”

Absol continued, “So we need to decide who should rule,” 

Vav sighed, “To be honest,” he said, “I want to rule to help this nation, but I also want to go back to my home,”

Kabuto nodded, “Kabuto understands, there is no place like home,”

Vav nodded, “Yeah,”

Kabuto held his chin in thought, “Maybe we can do both,”

Vav perked up, “Huh?”

Kabuto smiled, “We can move the kingdom closer to the city,”

Mogar and Vav’s eyes widened, “You can do that!?” 

Absol and Kabuto laughed, “Yes, of course,” Absol said, “Why do you think we have many powerful witches and warlocks here?”

“And how do you think we stayed in hiding for so long?” Kabuto smiled, 

Vav grinned, turning around to face Mogar, “This could work! We could live in the forest! Right outside the city!” 

Mogar was also beaming, “Yes! Yes, this works!”

Kabuto and Absol smiled, “Does that mean Leonidas wants to rule?”

Vav grabs Mogar’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “Only if Mogar can rule by my side,”

Absol nods, “Okay, so Leonidas would be king and Mogar would be queen,”

Vav grimaced at that, “Swap it around. Kabuto?”

Kabuto looked at Vav, “Yes?”

“Can Mogar be king while I’m the queen?”

Kabuto nods, “Yes, that can be arranged,” He then smirks, “Are you-?”

“Yes,” Mogar said, “We are mates,”

Kabuto grins, “Then a coronation and mating ceremony is in order. For both of you,”

Vav and Mogar blushed a little, Mogar coughed into his fist and Vav looked away. 

Absol giggled at their reaction, “Timid, now are we?”

Mogar shook his head, “Are friends from the city allowed to come?”

Kabuto nodded, “Yes of course,” 

Vav smiled, “Then let’s get started,”

****************************************  
The plan was to have the mating ceremony and the coronation on the same day. The coronation would take place a little after the ceremony.

Rusty sent word about Vav’s recovery and plan to the city, and soon X-Ray, Hilda, and Ash messaged back, saying that they would have to wait for the wedding, but they would be there. 

Vav was leading the decorations for the ‘wedding’. It would take place in the palace’s throne room. Servants clade in white, and blue rushed around following Vav’s orders as they tried to prepare for both ceremonies. 

Vav himself was clad in his lion pelt, but he was wearing a cotton shirt under it, with his regular pants, boots, and gloves. His war paint was reapplied.

“Deerling! Please put those over there!” Vav called out to servant kindly, “And can you tell Paras that i’m looking for him?”

Deerling placed the box of decorations down and bowed to Vav, “Yes, Leonidas,”

She rushed off, and soon a servant walked over to Vav, he bowed, 

“You wished to see me, Leonidas?” Paras has orange hair and freckles, he was relatively young, and he was dressed in purple robes. 

Vav smiled at Paras, “Yes, I wanted to talk to you. We need the lights to match the room, and we need the throne scooted back so we can place an alter. Can you also have someone bring me the guest list?”

Paras smiled, “Of course, Leonidas,”

Paras ran off, and Vav smiles as he watched the servants work. He retreated to his quarters. It was a massive bedroom, with a massive bed in the back with tables and chairs and a two-window, each with its own balcony, one of the left and one on the right. 

Vav sighed and walked out onto the balcony on the left, looking out over the Wilds. The kingdom has been moving ever so slowly, so Vav could now see the city in the distance. Vav and Mogar weren’t technically the rulers of the wilds, but Kabuto had given them control of the kingdom for ‘practice.’ 

Vav jumped a little as he felt arms wrap around him, “Hello, Mogar,”

Mogar hummed, “Hello, my beloved,”

Vav turned around so he could look at Mogar. The bear warrior now wore a cotton tank-top with a cape sown attached to his bear pelt. With his regular pants, arm braces, and boots. 

Vav wrapped his arms around Mogar’s neck, “Excited?”

Mogar nods, “Very,” 

Mogar gently guides their mouths together, they hold the kiss until they heard a knock on the door. 

The future King and Queen break apart just as Mogar’s servant, named Onix, entered the room. 

Onix had grey hair and eyes and a stony faced-expression, but he smiled when he saw the pair, “Onix is sorry,” He said, “He didn’t mean to disturb you,”

“Onix didn’t,” Mogar said, “Is everything okay?”

Onix smiled and nods, “Yes, you have visitors,”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter! Sorry for the wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the wait! So I'm going to reward you all for your patience!

X-Ray, Hilda, Ash, and Rusty were waiting in the throne room, they watched as servants rush around. 

“Wow,” Ash said, “They’re really doing this,”

X-Ray nodded, “About time as well, Mogar and Vav had been making googly eyes at each other for months!!”

“Now, now!” A voice called out, “Don’t be mean, X-Ray!”

The heroes turn to see Vav and Mogar walking towards them, Vav waving his hand in greeting. The city folk stood in silence for a moment before Hilda, Ash, and Rusty went over to say hi to Vav. X-Ray stayed frozen for another moment, staring at Vav, then his eyes welled up. 

“VAAAAAAVVVV!!” X-Ray shouted and rushed towards brit, who laughed as the two clashed together in a hug.

“OMG! I DIDN’T THINK YOU WERE GOING TO WAKE UP I’M SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY!!!!” X-Ray shouted in a rush, burying his head in Vav’s shoulder, “You scared me to death,”

“I’m sorry,” Vav murmured, “I’m okay now,”

They broke apart, X-Ray wiped his eyes then punched Vav on the arm, 

“Ow!” Vav said, “What was that for!?”

“For getting engaged, man!” X-Ray was beaming, “I was sure that I was going to be first!”

Vav smirked, “You? First? With your nonexistent charm?”

“HEY!” X-Ray slapping Vav’s arm again, “Not funny!”

Everyone was laughing, sans Mogar, but he looked amused by the situation. 

“It’s kinda funny,” Ash mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand, “I mean…..” she cut herself off with more giggles. 

“What?” X-Ray asked, only causing everyone to giggle more, “WHAT!?”

Hilda smiled, “Nothing X-Ray. Just…” Hilda walked over and pecked his cheek, “Keep your mouth shut,”

X-Ray froze with his mouth open as his face flushed red, “I...uh...ah….”

Ash and Vav openly laughed this time. Mogar was slowly shaking his head but smiling. Vav leaned over to Ash, 

“What did I miss?”

“X-Ray saved Hilda’s life during a fight, and she’s had a major crush on him ever since,”

Vav snickered, “Oh! I take it X-Ray likes her too,”

“Yep,”

Vav laughed again, “Looks like I’m not the only one finding their sweetheart,”

Hilda and X-Ray both blushed at that comment, “SHUT UP!” They both yelped. 

****************************************************

It’s another week until everything was prepared for the ceremony. The throne room was covered in white ribbons and decorations. The throne was scooted back, and a white arch was put in its place. There were white chairs placed in rows across the room. White ribbons and flowers were strung above. A songbird servant, clad in green, sang melodies as another servant played a guitar-like instrument. 

There were actually quite a few people at the wedding. Mogar and Vav’s allies and friends from the city, X-Ray, Hilda, ORF, Rusty, Ash, Flynt Coal, and Dragonface, attended. Absol and other royal advisors were also there, Mogar’s mother and Vav’s lion parents stood in the back, murmuring. 

The future king stood in front of the altar, dressed in a black pelt with a sown in a red cape with silver pauldrons, black arm braces with matching boots, and red pants. He was fiddling with the fur on his cuffs, nervousness wafted from him in waves. The warriors in the room ignored it but looked sympathetic. 

Soon the songbird changed her tune as the wooden doors facing the aisle opened, and the onlookers stood up. 

Mogar could not help the gasp that escaped his lips. Vav was breathtaking. The lion warrior was dressed in a white robe. The robe came down to his thighs, a golden rope was tied around his waist. Vav wore skin-tight pants to match. Golden flecks were sewn into the fabric of the robe and pants. A lion pelt was wrapped like a sash around his chest. Vav’s hair was slicked back but still wild, just how Mogar loved it. Vav’s lion father wrapped his tail around Vav’s arm and escorted him down the aisle. 

Mogar took Vav’s hands as Kabuto stepped up behind the altar. Smiling down kindly at the blushing warriors. 

“We are gathered here today to unite these two warriors as one,” Kabuto announced once everyone sat down, “Over the course of their relationship, Leonidas and Mogar have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of mating and spend the rest of their lives together.”

Hilda leaned over to Ash, “God, it feels like I’m giving away one of my kids or something.”

Ash giggled as Vav looked back at Hilda with the biggest smirk on his face. I heard that.

Kabuto continued, “Leonidas and Mogar, I invite you to express your oaths of mating,” 

Mogar and Vav faced each other again, both of them grinning. 

“Mogar, you may start,”

Mogar took a deep breath, “Leonidas, Mogar loves you so much. Mogar takes you to be his mate. On this day, Mogar commits himself to Leonidas. Mogar cannot imagine his life without Leonidas. Through all the hard times we have been through for the past year, we’ve stayed together. And Mogar is so grateful to call Leonidas his soul mate,”

Vav’s jaw dropped in surprise at the vigilante’s heartfelt outburst, he then smiled. Warmth spreading through his chest, 

Vav smiled, “Mogar, I once thought that my future looked like a single stream, unbending until I die. But then you pulled me from that future, and opened my eyes to a world of possibilities!” 

Mogar stood there with stars in his eyes as Vav finished, everyone was awestruck. Vav took Mogar’s hands, 

“What I’m trying to say is, you changed my life. And I love you so much,”

Tears started to form in Mogar’s eyes, and he wiped them away, chuckling softly. 

Kabuto smiled, he turned to Mogar, “Mogar, do you take Leonidas to be your mate? Do you promise to protect him and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

Mogar flashed the Brit across from him the widest grin and nodded, “Mogar does take him.” 

Kabuto turned to Vav, “Leonidas, do you take Mogar to be your mate? Do you promise to protect him and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

Vav nods, “I do!”

Kabuto then walked out from behind the altar holding a red, blue, and purple ribbon. 

“Now it is time for the fasting of your hands that will seal your union on a spiritual level. This ritual is one of deep significance. Please interlace your hands together, taking care to breathe slowly and focus on the connection being created,”

Mogar and Vav did as they were told, interlocking their hands, right-hand to right-hand and left-hand to left-hand. 

“Look deep into each other’s eyes, and remember all you have experienced together – both the highs and the lows. Henceforth, you will be united in partnership – ready to support one another through both the joys and sorrows,”

Mogar and Vav gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, smiling softly, both almost looked like they were in a daze. 

“It’s now time to fasten your hands together, a tradition that has spanned generations. This act symbolizes a deep commitment to your shared union,”

Kabuto wrapping the cloth around Mogar and Vav’s hands, “Just as your hands are bound before us today, so too will your lives become. While this ribbon will soon be unwrapped, your spirits will forever be joined in unity from this moment forward. Let us acknowledge this special bond you share, and may your relationship be blessed with joy and happiness,” 

Kabuto pauses for a few moments before unwrapping the ribbon, as he walked back to the altar another servant took the fabric. 

“It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you’ve made to each other today,”

Dragonface, holding two wedding bands on a pillow, walked forward. Kabuto took the pad, and Dragonface sat back down. 

He handed Mogar a wedding band, golden and etched into the side were lions.

Ring: 

“Mogar repeat after me; I, Mogar, give you, Leonidas this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other,”

Mogar took Vav’s left hand and slid the golden ring onto his finger as he spoke, “I, Mogar, give you, Leonidas this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other,”

Kabuto handed Vav the second band; it was black with silver engravings of bears and a forest. 

Ring: 

“Vav repeat after me; I, Leonidas, give you, Mogar this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other,”

Vav took Mogar’s left hand and repeated Mogar’s actions from before, “I, Leonidas, give you, Mogar this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other,”

Kabuto smiled and raised his arms, “By the power vested in me! As the King of the wilds, Kabuto pronounced Mogar and Leonidas mates!!”

Kabuto lowered his arms, “Mogar, you may now kiss your mate,”

Mogar captured Vav’s mouth in a loving kiss, everyone clapped. Vav’s lions roared, and Mogar’s mother stomped her hooves. 

Soon the chairs were removed, and tables and cushions were put in their place. The pillows were white, and the tables has matching tablecloths. 

There was an area cleared out for a dance floor, and the songbird was back on stage singing, this time backed up with a full band. 

After about two songs, a male songbird walked onto the stage,

“Alright!” He shouted, causing the crown to be silent, “Chatot calls the two lovely mates onto the floor!”

Everyone cheered as Mogar and Vav walked onto the dancefloor. The male songbird, Chatot, started to sing a very fast-paced song, Mogar and Vav quickly matched the beat with their dance. 

Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehc8w0qsEvY>

Dance (Speed video up to 1.5): [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joFWILv6u-I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joFWILv6u-I)

Everyone whooped and cheered as Mogar and Vav danced. X-Ray was shaking his head at their antics. 

Soon the song and dance ended. And everyone joined the mates on the floor. The mates and their guests ate and danced for a few hours before the coronation started. 

A servant walked over to Mogar and Vav and talked to them in hushed voices, Mogar and Vav nodded and quickly slipped away. 

Soon, the songbirds stopping singing. A chorus joined them on stage, and soon they were all singing. 

Song (you might need to repeat it): [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIPwMSnF09U ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIPwMSnF09U)

Everyone lined up on both sides of the aisle from the wedding before. Soon the doors opened again, and Mogar and Vav walked out. 

Both warriors wore their original pelts. Brown bear with golden lion. Both warriors have capes sown into the hides. Mogar’s cloak was a deep crimson, and Vav’s cape was a royal blue. Mogar wore red pants to match his cape, and Vav wore blue pants to match his. 

They both walked down the aisle, everyone bowed as they walked past. X-Ray, Hilda, Ash, Rusty, and Dragonface nodded out of respect. 

Vav and Mogar knelt in front of Kabuto. Who smiled down at them. 

“Do you both swear to protect the Wilds Kingdom? To put their needs before your own and rule with justice and mercy, as long as you both shall reign?”

“Yes,” Mogar said, squeezing Vav’s hand, 

“Yes,” Vav repeated, squeezing back, 

Kabuto beamed, and a royal advisor brought over two crowned. Kabuto grabbed the first one and placed it on Vav’s head. The crown was made of gold, it wrapped around his head so the front rested against his forehead.

  
  


Kabuto took the second crown and placed on Mogar’s head. The crown was gold to match Vav’s. It sat on top of his head like a normal crown.

“I, Kabuto, give the crown and kingdom over to Mogar and Leonidas. Who Kabuto trusts to rule the kingdom with patience, kindness, justice, bravery, and determination! Kabuto pronounces you both, King Mogar and Queen Leonidas, rulers of the wilds!”

Mogar and Vav slowly stood up and turned around the face everyone in the room, they held hands,

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!” 

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!” 

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!” 

Soon everyone was shouting the phrase as Mogar and Vav stood in front of their new subjects, holding hands and smiling proudly. 

A new era had begun. This was only the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm SO sorry for the wait! There will be a short epilogue chapter based off of an annon prompt.


	15. -Epilogue-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annon prompt: Vav hibernates with Mogar

As the seasons change, the warmth of summer gives way to the brisk winds of autumn, then autumn gives way to the grey winter, with it comes that heavy sinking feeling of hunger and drowsiness.

It hit Vav first. Vav found it harder to wake up in the morning, which terrified him. Vav also started to eat more, which he didn’t mind but was confused. 

It hit Mogar a few days after, harder to get up in the morning, eating more. Vav noticed and quickly grew more concerned. Not really knowing what this was. The days went on, and Vav’s anxiety about the supposed issue only grew. 

Mogar and Vav ate more and more, they didn’t train as much, only spared a few times with each other. It got harder to wake up and stay awake, Vav couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Mogar?” Vav called as he walked into the royal bedroom, “Sweetheart? Are you there?”

The King walked out from the balcony, “Vav?” He whispers, “What’s wrong?”

Vav shakes his head and hugs Mogar, “I can’t help but worry about something, but I also can’t help but feel like I’m being stupid,”

Vav choked out a sob, “I can’t help it….”

Mogar gently shushes his queen, rocking them back and forth as he rubs the back of Vav’s head. 

“Vav, what is it?” Mogar asked gently, pulled back to look Vav in the face, “What’s wrong, my queen?”

Vav dries his eyes, “It’s getting harder to wake up in the morning, it is getting harder to stay awake during the day. At first, it was just me, and then it started to happen to you. I know there must be a reasonable explanation for this, but I can’t help but worry if its...the curse,”

Mogar sighed and hugged Vav again, “It’s not Vav’s fault. You have every right to be afraid. But Mogar can assure Vav that’s it’s not the curse, it’s hibernation,”

Vav pulled back to look at Mogar, “What?”

Mogar gently held Vav’s face, “You need to hibernate, just like Mogar,”

“B-but,” Vav looked confused, “Lion don’t hibernate,”

Mogar shrugged, “Mogar knows, he doesn’t know why Vav needs to hibernate, all that Mogar knows is that he does,”

A few hours later, Viper and Ace got a message that their queen wanted to see them. They rushed to the palace and knocked on the queen’s door. 

“Come in,” 

Viper and Ace walked in, the queen’s personal quarters were huge, the walls were covered with bookshelves. There were tables and a roaring fireplace. Vav walked around the corner smiling, 

Viper and Ace knelt down, “Our Queen,”

Vav frowned, “No, no,” He said, “To your feet both of you, there’s no need for that,”

Viper and Ace stood up, and Vav embraced them both, “It’s good to see you both again,”

Viper smiled, “It’s good to see you again, Leonidas,”

“What do you need, my queen?” Ace cut in, Ace still didn’t really like Vav, mostly due to her jealousy she’s harbored service Vav’s victory against Rhyperior. 

Vav looked at her sadly before turning to Viper, “I have a question, it may be a stupid question, but I still must ask it,”

Viper raised her eyebrow playfully, “Okay,”

Vav led Viper back around the corner, where another table rested, many books, both open and closed, sat upon it. Ace stayed where she was, glaring at the queen as he left. 

“I don’t understand,” Vav said, “Why do I need to hibernate? Lions don’t hibernate,”

Viper giggled, “Viper forgot to tell you,” She said, “All warriors hibernate. Ace hibernates. Viper hibernate. All warriors do. It’s how we restore our energy without our animal parents. One time, a few moons ago, the entire kingdom’s hibernations lined up, so at one point the entire kingdom was asleep,”

Vav made an ‘oh’ with his mouth as he took in the information, “Everyone hibernate,” Vav sunk down into his chair and rubbed his face with his hand, “That makes sense,”

Viper laughed, “It can be surprising. Depending on what type of animal a warrior is, their hibernation differs. Viper only hibernates for a few weeks or so while Ace hibernates for months,”

Vav nodded, “Who lasts the longest?”

Viper thought for a moment, “Mammals have the longest, lasting about a few months, then Amphibians, Reptiles, and Fish, hibernation for them lasts a few weeks. After them, they are the Birds and Insects; for them, it lasts no more than a week. Invertebrates have the shortest, lasting only a few hours to a day at most,”

Vav nodded, “Thank you, Viper. That’s all I needed,” 

Viper nodded and bowed, “No problem, Leonidas,” 

Viper and Ace quickly left the room and left Vav alone with his own thoughts. 

*******

Vav takes note of the signs his body is showing him. Telling him, it’s almost time to hibernate. Warmth would seep into his bones as the days went on, his eyelids would grow heavier faster, he would eat more and would fall asleep quicker and wake up slower. 

Vav would notice his and Mogar’s reflections. Both of their faces were flushed, and their eyes were hazy and sleepy. Both Mogar and Vav were forced to stay awake longer than they were supposed to make plans for their hibernation. Both sets of eyelids threatened to remain closed when they blinked. 

Absol also noticed this and went to ask them about it. 

Absol knocked on the door, “Your majesties?”

“Come in,” The King’s voice was drowsy, only worrying Absol more, he walked into the royal chamber and saw the King and Queen. 

Both of them rested in chairs at the table. Both of them wore simple cotton shirts and their regular pants. Their pelts, armbraces, and crowns were resting on the manikins next to the window. 

When both of them looked up at Absol, snow tiger warrior was shocked to see their flushed faces and heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Oh, goodness!” Absol cried, running over to them, “Why didn’t warriors tell Absol they were about to hibernate??”

Mogar growled at Absol’s accusing tone but stopped when Vav put a hand on his arm. 

“We wanted to plan out what you should do while we sleep,” Vav said, rubbing his eyes, “We didn’t know what else to do,”

Absol nodded, “Forgive Absol for his tone, he was concerned. Kabuto normally put Absol in charge since Absol’s hibernation doesn’t start till after Kabuto had awoken, but we can change that,”

Vav and Mogar looked at each other then nodded, Mogar turned to Absol. 

“Mogar and Leonidas are okay with Absol ruling in our stand as we rest,”

Absol nodded, “Dose Mogar and Leonidas wish to sleep in the royal chambers or the hibernation chamber?”

Vav and Mogar looked at each other, “Hibernation chamber?”

Absol nodded, “It’s a chamber the royal family uses to hibernate for the castle can get loud,”

Mogar grunted, “We’ll use the chamber,”

Absol nodded. Vav and Mogar grabbed some spar pelts, and some blankets quickly followed Absol as he led them towards the left side of the castle. Absol opened a door, and Mogar and Vav’s eyes widened. Behind the door was a small hallway, at the end of the hall was a door carved into a rock wall. Absol opened the door, and Mogar and Vav walked in.

They were in some kind of den, soft moss, and grass-covered the floor, along with spare pelts. It was dark, but there were tiny cracks in the ceiling, so the sunset shone through. It was warm, and Mogar and Vav could hear a small underground waterfall nearby, making a soothing noise. The den was big. Mogar and Vav smiled. 

“Absol will take his leave,” Absol said, he gently shut the door behind him. 

Mogar and Vav started to rearrange the pelts and blankets, picking them up and dragging them around until they were comfortable with the setup.

Mogar laid down on the pelts, “Come on, Vav,” Mogar opened his arms, “It’s time to rest,”

Vav slowly laid down in Mogar’s arms. Mogar held him close to his chest. Vav nuzzled his head against Mogar’s neck and under his chin, getting comfy. Their bodies were pressed close together, as Mogar used one arm to drape a blanket over their entangled legs. Laying the quilt, so it came up to their stomachs. 

Vav was still forcing his eyes open, “Promise me something,”

Mogar hummed, “Yes?”

“Promise me that I will wake up. Promise me that I’ll see your face again,”

Mogar sat up slightly to kiss Vav, “Mogar promises,”

Vav smiled as Mogar laid down again, “Thank you,”

Mogar nuzzled Vav’s head, “Rest, love, rest,”

Vav smiled as he finally let his heavy, heavy eyelids close. He allowed his muscles to relax and grow too heavy to move. He felt Mogar shift, so he was holding Vav to his chest again. Vav hummed and carefully and loosely wrapped his arms around Mogar’s waist.

Mogar nuzzled his head again, as Vav buried his head into the crook of Mogar’s neck. 

“I love you,”

“Mogar loves you too,”

Both of the warriors sighed in unison as their breathing slowed, and they finally went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a book two! This AU is not over!


End file.
